


Esperando o Fim

by Chiisana_Hana



Series: Trilogia Futuro Pós Hades [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, FIlhos, Paternidade, Romance, depressão, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: A parte mais difícil de chegar ao fim é ter de recomeçar... Para os cavaleiros de bronze, é hora de resolver as pendências do passado e buscar uma vida nova, mas vários obstáculos estarão no caminho.  Continuação de "O Casamento" e "Escute Seu Coração".





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic é a terceira parte de uma trilogia que inclui as fics "O Casamento" e "Escute Seu Coração", sendo que essas duas primeiras partes ainda não foram postadas aqui porque são muito, muito velhas, estão em formato de roteiro e eu gostaria de reescrevê-las antes de postar. Então por que raios estou postando a terceira parte? Porque sim. Porque me deu vontade.  
> A história começa exatamente depois dos fatos do epílogo de "Escute Seu Coração", então pode ser interessante dar pelo menos uma lida nele. A fic está no sites FF net, Spirit e Nyah, é só tacar no Google.  
> Caso queira acompanhar sem ler, vou fazer um resuminho bem básico dos acontecimentos:   
> A fic começa em janeiro de 1991. Shiryu e Shunrei se casaram em Rozan em outubro de 1990 e mudaram-se para Tóquio. Seiya e Saori tiveram um breve relacionamento, mas agora ela se envolveu numa relação complicada e perigosa com Julian Solo. Hyoga morou um tempo com Eiri, mas acabou não dando certo. Ele agora vive em Los Angeles, onde começa a carreira de ator e namora uma japonesa chamada Rumiko. No casamento de Shiryu, Shun reencontrou June e os dois começaram um relacionamento. Ikki estava com Pandora até pouco tempo atrás, mas tiveram uma briga e se separaram. Ela voltou para a Alemanha, ele resolveu ir à Ilha da Rainha da Morte buscar os restos mortais de Esmeralda e é aqui que a fic começa...   
> Ah, todos se reencontraram em Atenas para a Ceia de Natal no condomínio Olympus, construído pela Fundação Graad perto da vila de Rodório, onde os cavaleiros de ouro estão vivendo, alguns já com famílias formadas, mas essa parte é mais abordada em outra fanfic, a side story "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos".

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. O resto é meu, e eu não ganho nada além de diversão.**

 

****ESPERANDO O FIM** **

****Chiisana Hana** **

 

**"** _**A parte mais difícil do final é começar de novo."(1)** _

  


**Capítulo I**

 

Lima, Peru.

"Esmeralda, eu vou tirar você daquela ilha... eu prometo", Ikki pensou enquanto deixava o aeroporto. Hospedou-se numa pousada ali perto apenas para o pernoite. Deitou-se na cama um tanto desconfortável mas limpa, entretanto não conseguiu dormir. Tirou um pequeno cochilo e acordou sobressaltado, tamanha era a ansiedade que sentia.

– Vou enlouquecer se ficar aqui – ele murmurou depois de alguns minutos e resolveu sair para dar uma volta. Caminhar sozinho, sem rumo, sempre foi uma das coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer. Antes, porém, resolveu ligar para Shun. Normalmente não se importaria em dar notícias a ninguém, mas dessa vez sentiu vontade de fazê-lo, não sabia o porquê.

– Ikki! – surpreendeu-se o outro ao atender o telefonema. – Onde você está? Está tudo bem? Você não devia ter voltado a fazer essas coisas comigo... Sumir não é nada legal.

– Acabou o sermão, moleque?

– Desculpa… Eu estou preocupado com você.

– Estou bem, não se preocupe. Só liguei pra você saber disso.

– E onde você está?

– Por aí, cara. Tenho uma coisa importante para resolver. Só posso dizer que se tudo der certo, não vou demorar a voltar, ok?

– Está bem – suspirou o mais novo. – O que é eu posso fazer, afinal? Você é assim mesmo.

– E você, como vai?

– É... estou levando... – disse o garoto com a voz embargada. – É difícil sem você... sem vocês.

– Deixa de drama, você tem o Shiryu e o pateta do Seiya sempre por perto.

– Não tenho, não. Os dois ficaram em Atenas, o Seiya por tempo indeterminado.

– O que deu no pangaré? – perguntou impulsivamente, mas logo ele mesmo deu a resposta. – O de sempre, claro... Senhorita Saori.

– Sim. Você sabe, eles ainda têm algo mal resolvido...

– Aqueles dois precisam é tomar jeito... Bom, era isso, irmão. Até mais.

– Até, Ikki – despediu-se o garoto, sem conseguir mais conter as lágrimas. – Cuide-se.

"Pelo menos dessa vez ele deu sinal de vida", pensou, enxugando o rosto. June veio para a sala e, pela expressão do namorado, deduziu com quem ele estava falando. Abraçou-o carinhosamente.

– Meu querido – disse ela, acariciando os cabelos claros de Shun. – Esse seu irmão, hein? Você não devia ficar tão mal, você sabe que ele é assim mesmo. Logo, logo ele volta.

– Não é só isso que está mexendo comigo, June – ele disse, aconchegando-se no colo dela. – Eu acho que devia estar lá em Atenas com o pessoal.

– Mas e a escola, as aulas de piano?

– Quando for possível eu retomo, Ju. Agora sinto que preciso estar lá com eles, cumprindo meu dever de cavaleiro.

– Que dever, meu amor? O mundo está em paz.

– Eu não sei explicar, apenas sinto... Você vai comigo?

– Claro, meu bem. Se é isso que deseja, então vamos voltar. Afinal, também sou uma amazona de Athena, não é?

Os dois sorriram cúmplices e permaneceram abraçados por mais alguns minutos.

– É bom estarmos juntos – Shun disse. – Seria ainda mais difícil sem você.

June o abraça mais forte.

“Sim, é muito bom”, ela pensou. “É bom que eu esteja aqui cuidando de você como sempre fiz desde a ilha de Andrômeda”.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Atenas, Grécia.

No quarto de hóspedes da casa de Dohko, onde têm vivido nos últimos meses, Shiryu e Shunrei descansam.

– Não está sentindo falta da nossa casa no Japão? – ele perguntou a certa altura.

– De verdade? Não. Gosto de estarmos os três juntos de novo, eu, você e o Mestre. Me sinto em casa assim, Shi. Estou tão à vontade que até já comecei uma horta no quintal.

Shiryu sorriu ternamente. Amava nela essa capacidade de encarar com serenidade as mudanças e aceitá-las, de ser feliz com pequenas coisas.

– Você gostaria de morar aqui definitivamente? – ele perguntou.

  


– Hum... acho que sim – ela respondeu depois de pensar um pouco. – Você sabe, se estivermos juntos não importa muito onde moramos, mas aqui é um bom lugar e ainda é perto do Mestre.

– Eu sei, mas tínhamos acabado de nos mudar para a casa nova em Tóquio. Seria prudente mudarmos de novo?

– Você quer ficar aqui por causa da Saori, não é? – Shunrei arguiu, intuindo a razão pela qual o marido puxou aquele assunto. Conhecia-o tão bem que sabia que ele estava mais preocupado com a deusa do que procurava aparentar.

Ele suspirou longamente.

– Não tem como esconder nada de você, não é mesmo?

Shunrei assentiu e ele continuou:

– Você acha que não há perigo nenhum e que o Julian está mantendo a Saori presa por simples pressão psicológica?

– Acho – ela respondeu com firmeza. – Uma mulher é capaz de muita coisa para proteger as pessoas que ama, inclusive de se prender a um homem a quem não ama.

– Não consigo entender...

– É muito simples! De alguma forma, ele a convenceu que pode fazer mal a vocês.

– Não pode ser só isso, Shunrei.

– Pois eu aposto que é.

– Estou preocupado com ela e com o Seiya. Acho que devíamos ficar aqui e tentar ajudá-los de alguma forma, mas se você quiser voltar...

– Por mim está tudo bem – ela interrompeu –, eu sei que é importante pra você e também quero ajudar os dois. Aliás, eu tive uma ideia...

– Ah, é? Então me conte.

– Veja só…

Shiryu ouviu com atenção todo o plano arquitetado por Shunrei. Não estava muito certo de que seria uma boa ideia, mas com certeza era algo que podia ser trabalhado.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Mansão Solo, Atenas.

Em sua suíte, Saori se exasperava ao telefone.

– Tatsumi, eu já disse que não vou voltar agora! Não insista!

– Mas senhorita...

– Não vou voltar para o Japão, Tatsumi! Eu não posso!

– Então quer que eu vá para Atenas? – o mordomo questionou.

A herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido era quase como uma filha para ele, e apenas pela entonação ele sabia que não se tratava de capricho dela, havia algo de muito errado nessa história. Ela soava aterrorizada e ele sentia que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Saori ponderou um momento. Seria bom ter Tatsumi por perto. Ele sempre fora muito mais que um mordomo e ela mesma já havia afirmado isso para Julian em diversas ocasiões.

– Bom, você faria isso? – ela perguntou, agora mais calma.

– Mas é claro, senhorita.

– Então, venha, Tatsumi.

– Sim, senhorita. Chegarei o mais rápido possível.

– Obrigada.

– Ehr... senhorita... – ele disse, hesitante. – Seria possível levar comigo...

– Sua namorada? – Saori interrompeu. – Traga, Tatsumi, traga ela.

Quase no mesmo instante que ela desligou o aparelho, Julian entrou no quarto.

– Por acaso está sendo mal servida em minha casa? – ele perguntou.

– De forma alguma, meu senhor – Saori respondeu, curvando-se e fazendo uma reverência irônica.

– Então por que pediu ao seu mordomo que viesse?

Ela prosseguiu em tom irônico:

– Que bonito ouvir a conversa alheia atrás da porta, senhor meu noivo. Que bonito. Parabéns.

– Não respondeu minha pergunta.

– Primeiro, não chamei o Tatsumi. Ele fez questão de vir. Segundo, já lhe falei mais de mil vezes que ele não é um simples mordomo, ele é a minha família.

– Pois bem, se é isso que quer, assim seja. Providenciarei aposentos adequados para ele e a – fez uma expressão de asco – namorada no setor dos empregados.

– De forma alguma! Quero os dois aqui, num dos quartos de hóspedes, de preferência o vizinho ao meu.

Julian deu um sorrisinho que Saori considerou irritante.

– Certo, senhora minha noiva – ele continuou rindo. – Atenderei aos seus caprichos.

– Não espere que eu agradeça por isso.

– Eu não sou tão ingênuo assim – ele disse e fechou a porta atrás de si. Saori observou que, como vinha fazendo há dias, ele girou a chave pelo lado de fora.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Los Angeles, Estados Unidos.

Hyoga e Rumiko deixaram o restaurante onde jantavam, mas o clima entre eles não era dos melhores.

– Pelo amor de Deus – implorou a moça, enquanto caminhavam pela rua –, vamos pegar um táxi. Eu não aguento esse frio.

Hyoga gostava de caminhar no inverno, achava que seria melhor ainda se estivesse nevando, mas acabou cedendo e chamou um táxi. Dentro do carro, a moça manteve o semblante fechado.

– O que houve? – ele perguntou a Rumiko, estranhando o comportamento da japonesa que normalmente era muito falante.

Ela dirigiu a Hyoga um olhar ofendido.

– E você ainda pergunta?

– Se eu soubesse não perguntaria, né?

– Você passou a noite inteira flertando com aquela garçonete! E na minha frente! Não teve a decência de disfarçar!

– Ah, foi isso? Por favor, né, Rumiko? Não é pra tanto! A moça só quis ser gentil e eu retribuí a gentileza. Além do mais, gostei muito de ser reconhecido por ela.

– Gentil, Hyoga? Não me venha com essa!

– Ora, vamos lá, deixe de invenção. Não aconteceu nada demais.

– E o papelzinho que ela colocou na sua mão? Acha que eu não vi? Com certeza era o telefone dela.

– Eu nem percebi, Rumiko!

– Joga fora – ela disse, incisiva.

– O quê?

– O papel, ora essa. Joga agora, quero ver você jogar fora o telefone da vadia.

– Rumiko, olha o escândalo que você está fazendo por nada...

– Não importa, tira o papel do bolso e joga pela janela.

Irritado, ele fez o que Rumiko queria. Segundos depois, mandou o taxista parar e abriu a porta do carro.

– Aonde vai? – Rumiko perguntou.

– Não interessa – ele disse e desceu do carro, não sem antes deixar uma nota de cem dólares para o taxista e dar-lhe instruções para levar a moça onde ela desejasse.

– Hyoga! – vociferou Rumiko. – Volta para o carro!

– Eu quero ficar sozinho – ele respondeu e seguiu andando. Caminhou um pouco mais sem destino, sentindo o vento frio no rosto, até resolver voltar ao restaurante.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Atenas, Grécia.

– Julian, eu quero sair! – Saori implorou quando o noivo entrou no quarto no começo da tarde.

– Aonde quer ir, senhora minha noiva?

– Quero ir ao condomínio ver a Shunrei! – ela respondeu. – Ela me ligou agora há pouco. Fiquei tão feliz, Julian! Preciso mesmo vê-la. Preciso de um pouco de ar!

A deusa já estava mesmo maquinando um jeito de conversar com Dohko e alegrou-se quando Shunrei, por coincidência ou não, telefonou, criando-lhe a oportunidade.

– Eu a acompanho – Julian disse, desconfiado.

– Está bem – Saori respondeu, segurando o braço dele. – Já estou pronta. Vamos?

Julian surpreendeu-se. Esperava que Saori protestasse, mas ela parecia satisfeita por ter companhia.

No condomínio, foram diretamente para a casa de Dohko, onde o criado os recebeu e subiu para chamar Shunrei. Desceu pouco depois, informando que a chinesa logo desceria. De modo casual, Saori perguntou por Dohko.

– O senhor Dohko não se encontra – informou o criado.

– Ah, mas que pena que não vou vê-lo – lamentou-se a deusa, sinceramente. – Será que ele demora?

– Creio que sim, senhorita. Ele saiu com os senhores Shiryu e Seiya.

À menção do nome do cavaleiro de Pégasus, Julian sentiu um tremor de raiva percorrer-lhe face. Observou a reação de Saori e não notou qualquer alteração nela.

Alguns minutos depois, Shunrei finalmente apareceu no alto da escada.

– Saori! – ela exclamou com alegria.

– Shunrei!

O olhar de Saori iluminou-se. A chinesa desceu e as duas trocaram um abraço.

– Temos tanta coisa para conversar! – Shunrei exclamou.

– É verdade. Mal tivemos tempo de conversar na última festa.

– Ah, sim, todo mundo requisitando você! Tanta gente conversando, querendo chamar sua atenção. Não deve ser muito fácil ser deusa!

– Verdade – assentiu Saori. O comentário perspicaz de Shunrei seria bom para Julian acreditar que ela passou mais tempo na festa do que realmente ficou.

– Você vai ficar para o almoço, não vai? – Shunrei perguntou deliberadamente excluindo Julian. –Vou adorar ter sua companhia. Os rapazes foram ao Santuário e só vão chegar no final da tarde!

Julian pigarreou em sinal de advertência para Saori. Ela entendeu.

– Acho que seria mais interessante se saíssemos – Saori disse, sabendo que a mera possibilidade de Seiya aparecer na casa seria um empecilho para Julian permitir que ficasse.

– Por que não passam o dia no shopping? – Julian sugeriu. – Eu deixo vocês duas lá.

– Ótima ideia! – Shunrei assentiu, percebendo que Julian seria difícil de convencer. – Só vou colocar uma roupa melhorzinha, certo? Fiquem à vontade, eu não demoro.

– Obrigada, Shunrei.

– Você não vai ficar grudado na gente, vai? – Saori perguntou assim que Shunrei subiu.

– Teria algum problema?

– Claro que teria, Julian. É muito chato. Shunrei é minha amiga, quero conversar com ela e ela jamais ficaria à vontade com você no pé. Além do mais, se vamos ao shopping, com o que você se preocupa, afinal? Acha que eu vou sair correndo como uma louca?

– Está bem, Saori, não vou ficar com vocês. Mas o meu motorista vai ficar lá esperando-as. Se você não voltar, sabe que haverá consequências.

– Claro, meu querido, claro. Sei muito bem. Não se preocupe. É só um passeio.

Lá em cima, Shunrei rabiscou um bilhete para Shiryu e trocou o conjunto de seda chinesa que usava por um vestido leve, já que usou essa desculpa para subir, sendo que o verdadeiro motivo era deixar o recado para o marido. Pouco depois, ela desceu e Saori observou que uma pequena barriguinha já despontava. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Em breve a sua estaria do mesmo jeito...

Julian levou as duas até o shopping conforme prometeu.

– O motorista vai me levar para casa, depois volta para esperar vocês – Julian repetiu, quando elas desceram do carro.

– Eu já sei – Saori respondeu contrariada e deu um beijo no noivo, antecipando-se ao pedido que ele certamente faria.

Quando Julian finalmente foi embora, ela deu um suspiro aliviado.

– Agora me conte o que está acontecendo – Shunrei disse antes mesmo de Saori pensar em falar alguma coisa.

– Bom, eu vou ser bem direta. Até porque com certeza o Julian vai mandar alguém para nos observar muito em breve, então é melhor falar logo.

Ela respirou fundo e soltou a bomba:

– Estou grávida.

– Imaginei que estivesse – Shunrei disse e sorriu com cumplicidade. – Eu vi como você olhou para mim. Mas creio que o problema não é exatamente esse, é?

– É... é que o pai pode ser o Seiya...

– Isso eu também imaginava...

– Mas como eu vou esconder isso do Julian? Se for do Seiya, só um milagre para o bebê não nascer com feições orientais!

– Sim, mas ainda há outra coisa, não? – Shunrei resolveu insistir. Queria saber tudo. – Falo sobre você e o Julian. O relacionamento de vocês parece um tanto estranho.

Saori ficou claramente nervosa.

– Estranho? – retrucou, hesitante. – Imagina! Ele é só um pouco irritante às vezes, mas está tudo bem.

– Às vezes? Pelo amor de Deus, Saori, me diga a verdade. Por que você está com ele? Está mais do que claro que você não o ama. E seja lá o que ele sente por você, não parece ser um sentimento muito saudável.

– Isso é outra questão, Shunrei. Agora eu preciso resolver o problema do bebê.

– A solução para tudo passa necessariamente por essa questão.

– Como assim?

– Ora, a solução é deixar o Julian e ficar com o pai do seu filho, que é o homem que você ama e que também a ama. Simples assim.

– Não, não é simples... você não entenderia... Eu não posso deixar o Julian.

– Por que não? Do que você tem medo?

Saori surpreendeu-se por estar tão claro o que sentia. Hesitou em responder. Preocupar Shunrei não seria uma coisa certa a fazer, mas sabia que ela não desistiria tão facilmente.

– Eu não posso colocar as vidas de vocês em risco outra vez – Saori finalmente confessou. – Não agora que tudo se ajeitou.

Shunrei compadeceu-se mais do tom aterrorizado da outra que da remota possibilidade de colocar a vida de alguém em risco.

– Não existe esse risco, Saori – ela disse. – O Mestre me garantiu que não vai acontecer nada.

– Ele garantiu? – surpreendeu-se Saori.

– Sim. Conversamos sobre isso e ele me garantiu que não há perigo. Se é por isso que está com Julian, e eu tenho certeza que é, não tem fundamento.

– Não, o Julian me disse que começaria outra guerra se eu o deixasse, ele me disse. E eu sei que ele pode. Não quero que os rapazes se envolvam nisso, não agora que estão cuidando das vidas deles. Shiryu e Hyoga vão ser pais!

– E talvez o Seiya também – completou Shunrei –, embora ele não saiba.

– E nem vai saber! Você não vai contar, vai?

– De jeito nenhum. Mas Saori, não tem risco. Você tem que pensar na sua vida e na do seu filho também.

– Eu não posso, Shunrei...

– Você pode. Eu vou ajudar você.

– Como?

– Você vai ver. Venha comigo...

 

Continua...

 

  


  



	2. Capítulo II

**ESPERANDO O FIM**

****Chiisana Hana** **

****Beta-reader: Nina Neviani** **

  


****Capítulo II** **

Shunrei dava instruções detalhadas do destino ao motorista do táxi onde ela e Saori estavam e logo a deusa percebeu que conhecia muito bem o local indicado.

– Estamos indo para o Santuário? – ela perguntou, aterrorizada.

– Claro, para onde mais? – Shunrei respondeu. – Lá você estará protegida. O que quer que você ache que Julian pode fazer, lá ele não poderá entrar. Não entendo muito bem essas coisas de vocês, mas me parece que é preciso autorização para entrar e ninguém pode chegar lá em cima sem passar pelas Doze Casas, não é assim que funciona?

– Sim – Saori confirmou –, mas Shunrei, para isso os cavaleiros de ouro...

– É – a chinesa completou o raciocínio –, eles terão de estar em suas casas.

– Não, eu não quero isso. Vamos voltar agora. O Julian vai enlouquecer se eu não estiver no shopping quando der a hora combinada.

Shunrei ainda tentou argumentar, mas Saori nem quis ouvir.

– Por favor – suplicou a deusa, soando realmente desesperada –, eu não quero criar problemas. Vamos voltar para o shopping.

Shunrei cedeu e pediu para o taxista voltar ao destino inicial. Sentia-se frustrada por não ter convencido Saori a embarcar no plano, mas já começava a maquinar outra solução para ajudá-la.

– Certo, Saori, mas e sobre a criança, como vai ser com o Julian? Em breve será impossível esconder a gravidez.

– Ele tem certeza de que eu não engravidei naquela noite de Natal porque... – ela hesitou. Ia mencionar o remédio que Julian achava que a tinha obrigado a tomar, mas refreou-se. Shunrei ficaria chocada e as chances de ela contar a Shiryu seriam enormes.

– Está bem – Shunrei disse, sentindo que havia algo que Saori não queria contar. – Continue sem falar nada para ele. Precisamos arrumar um médico que ateste uma data posterior para a gravidez. E não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar disso.

– Obrigada, Shunrei – Saori agradeceu, profundamente comovida. – Você nem imagina como isso vai me ajudar.

– Você sabe que pode contar comigo.

– Sei sim. Vou sentir saudades quando você e Shiryu voltarem para o Japão... – admitiu.

– Nós não vamos voltar. Pelo menos não agora.

– Por minha causa? Não, por favor, não façam isso!

– Na verdade, estamos mesmo pensando em morar aqui para ficarmos mais perto do mestre. E de você, claro.

Saori sorriu, feliz por saber que não estava sozinha, mas no fundo sentiu-se preocupada com a proporção que a coisa toda estava tomando, mexendo com a vida de todo mundo, exatamente como ela não queria que fosse.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Condomínio Olympus.

Desde o último encontro com Saori, Seiya não conseguia parar de pensar nas coisas que ela disse. Aquela conversa de "estar fazendo o que tem de ser feito" definitivamente não era verdade. E o beijo... Ele repassava mentalmente o momento do beijo ao qual ela correspondeu de forma tão febril.

– Não consigo entender... – ele murmurou consigo, trancado no quarto da casa de Dohko onde estava hospedado. Evitava sair da casa para não haver um desagradável encontro com Shina. Limitava-se a ficar ali, vendo tevê, conversando com Shiryu e Shunrei, jogando damas com o criado ou ouvindo os sábios conselhos do Mestre. Também gostava de conversar com Fatma e de ouvir as histórias que ela contava, especialmente as picantes. Lembrava com tristeza que não procurou outra mulher desde o que aconteceu entre ele e Saori no Natal, mas pretendia continuar assim até que pudesse estar nos braços da deusa outra vez.

Sentia muito a falta de Seika, e falava com ela várias vezes por dia pelo telefone, mas não pretendia voltar para Tóquio. Sua prioridade era Saori e ele sabia que precisava ficar na Grécia por ela.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

De volta à casa de Dohko, Shunrei esperou ansiosamente que Shiryu chegasse para contar tudo o que se passara no shopping, tomando o cuidado de fazê-lo no quarto para evitar que Seiya ouvisse. Depois de seu relato, ela arrematou, indignada:

– Desde o nosso casamento que eu acho esse Julian estranho. Que homem nojento! Usar os medos da Saori para manter um relacionamento? É muita falta de amor próprio!

– Não precisa se exaltar, Shunrei – Shiryu sugeriu calmamente, abraçando a esposa.

– Como não? É terrível! Tenho vontade de pular no pescoço dele e torcer como se ele fosse uma galinha! Não se faz isso! Não se faz! E o pior é que ela acha que precisa passar por isso para garantir que todos nós, eu, você, os outros, os dourados, todos tenhamos vidas normais! Ela acha que é um 'sacrifício' pelo qual tem de passar!

– E o que nós vamos fazer agora que o plano não deu certo?

– O plano era muito bom! Eu ia levá-la para o Santuário e então vocês fariam o que sempre fazem: iam para lá protegê-la. Ainda não desisti disso! De algum jeito vou conseguir levá-la para lá. Nem que seja à força!

Ela parou um pouco e pensou no que acabou de dizer.

– É isso!! Vai ter que ser à força!

Surpreso, Shiryu olhou para Shunrei.

– Nunca pensei que ia ouvir algo assim de você – ele disse – e, pior ainda, concordar.

Shunrei abriu um largo sorriso e olhou para o marido com olhos ansiosos.

– Então você vai me ajudar? – ela perguntou.

– E o que mais eu poderia fazer? – ele disse e levantou-se. – Vou falar com o Seiya, reunir o pessoal e nós vamos lá tirar a Saori da casa do Julian.

– Assim é que se fala, meu Dragão!

Shiryu sorriu satisfeito. Era dessa forma que esperava que Shunrei se sentisse sempre: orgulhosa do marido cavaleiro.

– Mas tem uma coisa – ele advertiu –, fique ciente de que pode acabar tendo de ir visitar o marido na delegacia, já que vamos invadir uma propriedade privada.

– Tudo bem! – ela riu. – Se você for preso, arrumarei um bom advogado e levarei comidinhas gostosas pra você e pra quem mais estiver lá!

Shiryu caiu na gargalhada.

– Ok, minha esposa! Vamos começar nossa estratégia de guerra!

  


-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Los Angeles, Estados Unidos.

Começava a amanhecer na cidade quando Elise espreguiçou-se gostosamente no apartamento de Hyoga, depois de ter passado uma noite intensa com o russo.

– Então você é meio russo, meio japonês? – ela perguntou, debruçando-se sobre a cama onde Hyoga estava deitado. Ele respondeu afirmativamente.

– Minha mãe é filha de italiano com irlandês, e meu pai é mexicano.

Hyoga riu ao pensar que Elise se sentiria em casa no Santuário, com todos aqueles cavaleiros, cada um de um lugar do mundo. A moça não entendeu o riso e ele estava com preguiça de explicar. Ela não insistiu e foi tomar banho, enquanto ele aproveitou para cochilar mais um pouco.

Quando saiu do banho, Elise recolheu as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, vestiu-as e, gentilmente, acordou Hyoga.

– Eu preciso ir. Ainda tenho faculdade e trabalho hoje... mas vamos nos ver de novo?

Hyoga respondeu com um beijo que deixou Elise sem fôlego.

– Isso responde sua pergunta?

– Mais ou menos – ela disse, fazendo um biquinho sensual.

– Quando você vai estar de folga? – ele perguntou.

– Na próxima quarta-feira.

– Vou passar lá no restaurante para te buscar.

– Certo, mas vem cá, e a sua namorada?

– Vou resolver a situação com ela ainda hoje – garantiu ele e despediu-se de Elise com outro beijo.

Mais tarde Hyoga e Rumiko reencontraram-se no curso e, no intervalo das aulas, ele chamou-a para uma conversa definitiva.

– Como é que é? – ela perguntou indignada depois que ele disse que estava tudo acabado. – Você está terminando o namoro?

– É. Não dá mais, Rumiko.

– É por causa daquela garçonete, não é?

– Não, é porque eu não quero mais.

– Então é assim? Você me usa e descarta?

– Não faça disso um drama, Rumiko! E eu não usei você! Estávamos juntos, foi bom, mas acabou.

– Isso não vai ficar assim, Hyoga! Não vai! – a japonesa gritou e saiu pisando duro. Hyoga deu de ombros e voltou tranquilamente para a aula.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Tóquio, Japão.

  
Shun e June estavam reunidos com Agatha e Saga no apartamento onde o jovem casal morava. Já estavam de partida para a Grécia quando a treinadora e o cavaleiro dourado bateram à porta e contaram uma história surreal de que June seria na verdade a filha perdida de Agatha.

– Agatha, seria ótimo se eu fosse mesmo sua filha – June argumentou depois de ouvir atentamente a história –, mas eu acho pouquíssimo provável.

– Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas se levarmos em conta sua idade, é possível.

– Pelo que você disse, apenas o ano bate – June disse. – O mês e o dia de nascimento não.

– Seu pai deve ter falsificado seus documentos, querida. Eu sempre me perguntei por que não havia nenhum rastro seu nesses anos todos.

– A resposta só pode ser essa – Saga disse. – Ele deve ter arrumado documentos falsos mesmo.

June continuava desconfiada da história, enquanto Agatha estava desesperada para convencê-la a acreditar. Chegava a dar pena vê-la assim, tão vulnerável. E Saga era um enigma. Parecia preocupado e gentil, mas há um brilho estranho no olhar do cavaleiro.

– Eu não sei, Agatha – June disse. – É tudo muito confuso.

– Bom, já que não viajamos – Shun disse para interromper o clima pesado –, que tal pedirmos algo para jantar? Seria um prazer se vocês ficassem conosco.

– Claro – Agatha concordou.

Queria passar o máximo de tempo perto de June porque achava que assim poderia convencê-la, mas foi inútil. Mesmo durante o jantar, a garota continuou cética e o namorado também não ajudou. Ao final, deixou o apartamento frustrada com a reação fria de June e foi para um hotel com Saga.

– Então, o que você acha? – June perguntou a Shun enquanto tirava a mesa.

– A minha intuição é de que há algo errado, Ju – ele disse. – Não da parte dela… A Agatha parece realmente acreditar no que fala.

– Eu também estou achando muito estranha essa história. Muita estranha mesmo.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Peru.

– Vamos pousar, senhor – o piloto do helicóptero informou a Ikki.

O coração dele acelerou. Não havia retornado à Ilha da Rainha da Morte desde que partiu com os cavaleiros negros e agora sentia uma ansiedade incomum. O helicóptero começou a descer no solo árido da ilha e Ikki respirou fundo buscando algum autocontrole diante da situação. Reviu os anos de terror que passou ali, os gritos do mestre, a insistência para odiar tudo e todos e não pôde evitar que um palavrão escapasse da sua boca. Lembrou-se também de Esmeralda a confortá-lo nos dias de maior sofrimento, da doçura dela que contrastava com a dureza da ilha, e da dor que sentiu ao vê-la morrer.

– Você me espera aqui – ele disse ao piloto.

Pegou a enorme sacola que trouxe consigo e desembarcou. O piloto ficou rezando para que ele não demorasse. A aparência da ilha não era nada boa e ouvira histórias terríveis sobre um bando que vivia ali e se intitulava 'os cavaleiros negros'.

Ikki partiu, observando como a ilha parecia ainda mais árida do que ele lembrava. Sabia bem onde tinha enterrado Esmeralda e não foi difícil chegar lá, onde ainda estava a cruz que ele lhe fizera, agora já pendendo para um lado. Retirou-a e guardou-a na sacola.

– Esmeralda – murmurou com dificuldade, um nó se formando na garganta por conta da saudade devastadora que ainda sentia, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Retirou da sacola uma pá e cravou a ferramenta na terra seca, murmurando pedidos de perdão por mexer na sepultura da amada. Cavou, procurando vestígios do caixão de madeira rústica, feito com restos de caixotes, onde puseram Esmeralda. Finalmente ele sentiu a pá bater na madeira. Cavou cuidadosamente ao redor, até descobrir todo o ataúde. Com um pé-de-cabra, começou a forçar a tampa, até soltá-la. Quando finalmente a abriu, Ikki não pôde conter um grito de horror...

Continua...

 


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

– Mas só tem pedras aqui! – Ikki exclamou, desesperando-se ao ver o conteúdo do caixão onde esperava que estivessem os ossos de Esmeralda. – Não é possível!

Ele revirou as pedras na esperança de encontrar algum vestígio do corpo de sua amada, mas nada encontrou. Sem saber o que fazer, começou a socar o chão. Não podia acreditar que o corpo dela não estava ali. Queria sair em busca de alguém que pudesse lhe dar alguma pista do que houvera, mas quem? Então se recordou que do outro lado da ilha vivia o antigo dono de Esmeralda(1). Só de pensar na palavra "dono", Ikki sentia a raiva correndo-lhe no sangue. Era ultrajante lembrar que ela foi entregue ao homem pela própria família em troca de três sacos de farinha.

Andou pela ilha até encontrar o casebre do velho com aparência mais decrépita do que recordava, ainda com o chiqueiro ali perto, exalando seu cheiro característico. O homem não era rico, mas gozava de certo prestígio na ilha, pois detinha a criação de porcos e galinhas, e possuía contatos no continente com os quais conseguia negociar outros víveres, que vendia na ilha ou trocava por serviços. O próprio Ikki, a mando de Guilty, chegou a fazer pequenos trabalhos para o velho e foi num deles que conheceu Esmeralda.

O cavaleiro bateu à porta várias vezes. De dentro, veio um grito de "já vai" aborrecido e depois de alguns segundos ouviu passos se aproximarem.

– Vá embora! – o homem gritou ao ver quem era o visitante por uma fresta da porta.

– É melhor você abrir – Ikki advertiu, procurando manter-se calmo e não levantar o tom de voz – senão eu derrubo essa droga dessa porta.

– Vá embora! – o homem repetiu.

Ikki pensou em cumprir sua promessa e derrubar mesmo a porta, mas num lampejo de lucidez percebeu que seria mais prudente ter calma.

– Escuta, eu só quero conversar.

– Não tenho nada pra falar com você. Vá embora.

A recusa do homem fez Ikki acender o sinal vermelho. "Ele sabe de alguma coisa... e vai me contar!", decidiu, e empurrou a porta com força suficiente para abri-la. Encurralado, o homem ainda tentou fugir, mas Ikki o deteve, forçando-o a sentar-se numa poltrona carcomida.

– Eu avisei que só queria conversar, mas você não me ouviu por isso tive de usar meu método. Agora me diga, onde está o corpo da Esmeralda?

– Ora, você mesmo o enterrou, não se lembra? – o velho perguntou, claramente sendo irônico.

– Como eu poderia esquecer? Mas agora voltei para buscá-la e só havia pedras dentro do caixão que enterrei. Para onde a levaram?

O homem riu e isso provocou a ira de Ikki, que lhe apertou a garganta.

– Qual é a graça, seu maldito?

– Já estou perdido mesmo – admitiu o homem, sufocando. Ikki afrouxou a mão. – A graça é ver você, que se julga tão esperto e tão forte, ter sido enganado todo esse tempo.

Ikki tremeu ao ouvir o que o homem acabara de pronunciar. Enganado? Ele? Como?

– Conta essa história direito ou eu quebro o seu pescoço.

O homem tornou a rir.

– Guilty sempre foi muito engenhoso – começou. Olhava para frente, sem focar em nada, como narrando uma história de tempos remotos. – Ele viu seu interesse naquela pequena vadia loira...

Ikki tornou a apertar o pescoço dele com força.

– Preste atenção no que vai falar dele – advertiu. – Sou eu quem está no comando. Escolha muito bem as palavras.

– Desculpe – lamentou-se, pouco sincero. – Como dizia, ele percebeu. E no mês do seu teste final ele veio falar comigo, pedindo ajuda numa coisa...

– Que coisa? – a cada palavra do homem Ikki ficava mais ansioso.

– Você nem percebeu! – ele debochou e riu alucinado.

– O que quer dizer? Fale logo, seu imbecil!

– Quero dizer que tudo não passou de uma armação!

Estupefato, Ikki soltou a garganta do velho, que tornou a gargalhar de forma insana.

– Guilty sabia que para despertar o ódio em você, a moça devia morrer. Ou pelo menos parecer morta.

Ikki sentiu-se nauseado. As cenas da morte de Esmeralda misturavam-se àquelas das duras batalhas que enfrentou nos últimos anos e ao pesadelo que teve muitas vezes, onde Hades trazia sua amada à vida para poder tirá-la outra vez(2).

– Não pode ser, você não pode estar falando sério – ele disse.

– Você mesmo viu que só havia pedras no caixão.

– Onde ela está? – perguntou, sentindo um nó formar-se na garganta. Controlava-se com muito custo para não matar o velho, a única pessoa que podia lhe esclarecer toda essa história surreal.

– Bom, isso eu não sei.

– Como não sabe? – Ikki explodiu.

– Depois de tudo, ela já não servia para muita coisa, sabe? A poção que demos para que ela parecesse morta deixou-a meio ruim da saúde, meio lelé da cuca, sei lá. Já que não tinha mais muita serventia, vendi.

Ikki cerrou os punhos. A cada frase que o velho dizia, ele sentia mais vontade de estraçalhá-lo com as próprias mãos.

– Vendeu a quem? – perguntou e respirou bem fundo, buscando controlar a vontade sombria de trucidá-lo.

– A um negociante de escravos do continente.

– Continente… – Ikki repetiu pensativo. – Quer dizer que ela não está mais na ilha?

– Claro que não.

– Você vai me dizer direitinho o nome desse cara e onde eu posso encontrá-lo.

– E o que eu ganho com isso?

– Eu podia dizer que ganha o direito de continuar vivo, mas vou lhe oferecer algo mais: dinheiro. Muito dinheiro.

O velho deu uma gargalhada debochada.

– Ah, desde quando você tem algum pra me dar?

– É sério, agora tenho muita grana. Dou quanto você quiser.

– Um milhão? – perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas Ikki retrucou muito sério:

– Feito. Você vai comigo para o continente, me leva ao tal negociador e, se estiver tudo certo, eu pago o milhão que você quer.

O velho arregalou os olhos, um brilho de ganância reluzindo neles, e disse:

– Vamos encontrar sua Esmeralda.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Atenas, Grécia.

Em frente ao condomínio Olympus, Shiryu, usando sua armadura de Dragão, fala aos companheiros que também usam suas respectivas armaduras.

– Então é isso, pessoal. Seiya e eu vamos invadir a mansão Solo. O plano é entrar rápido, pegar a Saori e sair, com o mínimo de danos e, se possível, sem mortes. Vamos levá-la para o Santuário, onde vocês deverão estar a postos.

– Que palhaçada – Máscara da Morte comentou.

– O que foi, Máscara da Morte? – indagou Shiryu.

– Estou dizendo que isso tudo é uma palhaçada! Nós somos cavaleiros de ouro! Não vamos ficar bancando as babás da garotinha louca. Quando a coisa é séria, tudo bem. É para isso que estamos aqui. Mas loucuras da mimada? Faça-me o favor.

– Acho bom você ter respeito pela Saori, seu maluco de merda – irritou-se Seiya, e avançou para Máscara. Shiryu segurou o amigo.

– Vamos deixar as coisas claras por aqui, senhor Emanuele – Shiryu disse, enfatizando o verdadeiro nome de Máscara da Morte. – Ninguém é obrigado a ir. Chamei vocês aqui para expor o nosso plano. Quem quiser nos ajudar, será muito bem-vindo. Quem não quiser, não vai e pronto.

– Ótimo – disse o italiano e virou-se de costas, tomando o rumo da sua casa.

– Mais alguém não quer ajudar? – Seiya perguntou, mas todos permaneceram em seus lugares.

– Precisamos de alguém para dirigir até lá e mais um ou dois para nos dar cobertura – Shiryu disse e recebeu respostas positivas de Shura, Milo e Aiolia.

Antes de ir, Shiryu despediu-se de Shunrei.

– Espero que esse seu plano dê certo – ele disse depois de dar um beijo na esposa.

– Vai dar, meu amor! – ela respondeu e arrumou a franja dele sob a tiara da armadura. – Esperarei por vocês lá no Santuário.

– Isso se não formos presos...

– Você já sabe, se vocês forem presos, eu vou visitá-los na delegacia. Boa sorte, meu amor. Que Deus o proteja.

– Obrigado – ele disse, beijou Shunrei novamente e correu até o carro onde os companheiros já o esperavam.

No caminho para a mansão Solo, Shiryu foi explicando melhor a situação de Saori para os três cavaleiros de ouro e o que fariam depois que a resgatassem. Seiya permanecia calado e pensativo.

– Até quando vamos ter de ficar no Santuário? – Aiolia, que dirigia o automóvel, quis saber.

– Sinceramente, não sei... – Shiryu respondeu. – Vai depender de como a Saori reagir e, principalmente, do que o Julian vai fazer.

– Acha que ele vai tentar fazer alguma coisa? – Shura perguntou.

– Não tenho a menor dúvida que vai.

– Só espero que não precisemos ficar muito tempo no Santuário – confessou Milo. Estou curtindo minha casinha no condomínio, minha esposa.

– Sabe, Milo – Shura disse –, eu ainda não me acostumei com esse seu novo estilo.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Mansão Solo.

Julian saiu cedo e deixou Saori trancada no quarto, que transformou em uma pequena residência, equipada com tudo que a deusa poderia precisar, e deu ordens claras para que os empregados não a deixassem sair sob nenhuma hipótese.

Na metade da manhã, Saori sentiu os conhecidos cosmos de Shiryu e Seiya aproximando-se, além dos de Shura, Aiolia e Milo.

– Oh, não! Eles estão vindo – apavorou-se. – Se o Julian estiver sentindo isso também a coisa não vai prestar.

Sentia os cavaleiros mais e mais perto e precisava dar um jeito de pará-los. Tentou comunicar-se com eles através do cosmo, ordenando que parassem, mas não adiantou, continuava a senti-los cada vez mais próximos. Pouco depois, ela começou a ouvir sons de briga do lado fora da casa, seguidos de tiros.

– Não, não e não! – desesperou-se. – Não era pra ser assim!

Depois, ouviu Seiya gritar seu nome:

– Saori! Fique longe da porta! Eu vou derrubá-la!

– Seiya! Não! Volte para casa, Seiya! Isso não vai dar certo, o Julian...

– Esqueça esse maldito, Saori! – ele cortou. – Faça o que eu disse, afaste-se da porta.

Saori o fez e, com seus meteoros, Seiya pôs abaixo a pesada porta de madeira maciça. Sem pensar em mais nada, ele a tomou nos braços e beijou-a.

– Vamos embora daqui, meu amor – disse e pegou-a no colo.

Saori sorriu por alguns segundos, orgulhosa do seu cavaleiro, grata por ser amada com tanta intensidade, mas logo seu medo voltou.

– Seiya, ele vai começar uma guerra. E não é isso que eu quero.

Seiya beijou-a outra vez e fez um carinho no rosto dela, procurando acalmá-la.

– É para isso que nós servimos, não é? Para proteger você. Se for para haver guerra, então que haja. Estamos todos prontos e vamos lutar de novo se for preciso.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Empresas Solo.

– Mas que diabos! – Julian exasperou-se ao telefone quando lhe contaram o que acabou de acontecer em sua casa. – Eles fizeram o quê? Era só o que faltava! Aqueles soldadinhos de merda invadirem minha casa! Eles vão ver com quem se meteram! Posso não ter mais poderes divinos, mas ainda tenho dinheiro, e isso conta muito!

Continua...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) No mangá, Esmeralda não é filha de Guilty, é uma escrava vendida pela família a um criador de porcos da Ilha da Rainha da Morte.
> 
> (2) Esse sonho aparece em algum capítulo de "O Casamento".


	4. Capítulo IV

 

 

****Capítulo IV** **

 

Santuário.

– Estamos de volta – Seiya disse quando pararam o carro no limite entre Rodório e a entrada do Santuário.

Ele desceu do carro e pegou Saori no colo. A deusa estava assustada e se agarrou firmemente ao pescoço do cavaleiro. Era bom sentir os braços protetores e o cosmo amoroso dele, mas ela ainda temia a reação de Julian a essa afronta, e não estava gostando de ver cavaleiros com família, especialmente aqueles prestes a serem pais, envolvidos nessa confusão.

Na pressa da fuga, ela não teve tempo de se trocar ou pegar seus pertences, por isso ainda usava uma camisola branca de seda que ondulava ao vento enquanto Seiya a carregava em direção ao décimo terceiro templo. Saori amou sentir de novo o cheiro característico do Santuário, uma mistura de terra seca, maresia e um leve odor de rosas que descia da casa de Afrodite. Ela não pensou nisso antes, mas agora parecia que sentir aquele cheiro era como estar voltando para casa.

Shiryu, Milo, Shura e Aiolia subiam a escadaria atrás dos dois, guardando distância para que o Pégaso e a deusa pudessem conversar sem que ouvissem o teor da conversa.

– Missão cumprida, pessoal – Shiryu disse a eles. Estava satisfeito por terem conseguido tirar Saori da mansão Solo do jeito que planejara, com alguns seguranças de Julian feridos, mas nenhuma morte. Apesar do sucesso da missão, ele soava preocupado.

– O que o aflige, meu amigo? – Shura perguntou.

– Eu não sei direito – respondeu. – Talvez eu esteja com medo da reação de Julian.

– Não se preocupe. Estamos todos prontos para ele.

– É o que espero, Shura – ele respondeu, mas ainda se sentia profundamente incomodado.

A cada casa zodiacal por que passava, Saori era recebida com aplausos e o guerreiro correspondente se juntava ao grupo, seguindo até o topo das Doze Casas, onde Shunrei e Dohko os esperavam, junto com duas senhoras desconhecidas pela grande maioria. Gentilmente, Seiya pôs Saori no chão. Ela olhou ao redor, para todos os cavaleiros reunidos outra vez, e por um momento sentiu-se confortável, segura e feliz, mas logo se lembrou de Julian.

– Pessoal, eu entendo que vocês queiram o meu bem – ela disse, com o olhar assustado, mas procurando manter uma postura firme –, mas por favor, me deixem voltar para a mansão...

– Chega, Saori! – Seiya gritou, interrompendo-a. – Esqueça esse Julian! Ele não pode fazer nada com você!

– É – Dohko concordou, aproximando-se da deusa. – Senhorita Saori, o selo de Athena ainda não enfraqueceu. Poseidon continua adormecido. Julian Solo é apenas um humano comum e o que ele fez foi se aproveitar do seu medo. Apenas isso.

Saori não se convenceu.

– Eu realmente preciso voltar... – disse.

– Deixem-me conversar a sós com ela – pediu Seiya, e todos atenderam saindo do templo.

– Não precisa mais ter medo – ele disse a ela quando ficaram sozinhos, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

– Ele não vai deixar ficar assim, Seiya. Não vai. Eu sei disso.

– Não se preocupe. Podemos lidar com ele. Você não confia em mim?

Ela assentiu. Seiya abraçou-a ternamente e beijou-a na fronte.

– Ainda tenho muito medo – ela murmurou, tremendo. – Não por mim, mas por vocês, pelas famílias que alguns começaram a formar e especialmente pelo meu bebê.

Seiya abriu um largo sorriso diante da revelação.

– É meu, não é? – ele perguntou.

– Bom... eu acho que sim… Acho que foi naquela noite… Na nossa noite.

– E mesmo que não seja, eu serei o pai dele de qualquer forma porque nós vamos ficar juntos, não é?

– Seiya, é o meu sonho mas o Julian... – ela insistiu.

– Esqueça-o! – Seiya ordenou e beijou-a novamente, esperando que o beijo a fizesse esquecer.

Saori ainda estava aterrorizada e ainda queria voltar para a casa de Julian, desfazer o estrago, tentar convencê-lo a não retaliar, mas sabia que não haveria modo de convencer Seiya, afinal a obstinação sempre foi a principal característica dele. Já que não havia escolha, que fosse como os deuses quisessem. Ela se entregava totalmente aos desígnios deles.

Ficou abraçada a Seiya por um longo tempo, ambos em silêncio, até se sentir mais calma. Depois, os dois foram até a parte externa do templo, onde os demais cavaleiros ainda estavam reunidos.

– Aê, pessoal, eu vou ser pai! – Seiya anunciou alegremente.

– Parabéns, Seiya – Shiryu cumprimentou o amigo. – Bem-vindo ao time!

– Você finge bem, Shiryu – disse Saori timidamente. – Aposto que já sabia. – Ela deu uma piscadela para Shunrei.

– Sim – Shiryu admitiu, envergonhado.

– Sinto muito, mas para ele eu tinha de contar – desculpou-se Shunrei. – Agora você precisa ser examinada pela médica que trouxemos. Precisamos saber se está tudo bem com você e com o bebê.

– Por que duas? – intrigou-se a deusa, olhando para as duas profissionais.

– Uma é a ginecologista que está cuidando da Eiri e de mim. A outra é uma psicóloga...

– Psicóloga? Eu não preciso de psicólogo, Shunrei! – Saori disse, levemente irritada. Até desejava ser examinada por um médico, queria saber se seu bebê estava mesmo bem, mas ser avaliada psicologicamente não estava em seus planos.

– Depois de tudo por que passamos, todos nós precisamos – amenizou Shiryu. – E vai ser bom para você conversar com alguém que está fora de tudo isso. Eu mesmo preciso resolver essa minha tendência ao pessimismo, não é, Shunrei?

– Claro. Não vai lhe fazer mal nenhum conversar, Saori.

Mesmo relutante, Saori deixou-se conduzir novamente aos antigos aposentos do Grande Mestre, onde primeiro seria examinada e em seguida conversaria com a psicóloga.

Enquanto ela passava por isso, Seiya, Shiryu e Shunrei sentaram-se nas escadarias. Os demais desceram para suas casas.

– Ela não está nada bem – Seiya disse. – Só pensa que o Julian vai nos atacar, que vai haver guerra, e que por isso ela deve voltar para a casa dele.

– Ela vai melhorar, Seiya – Shunrei disse. – O que ela precisa agora é de repouso e muito carinho.

– Isso você pode apostar que ela vai ter, Shunrei.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Lima, Peru.

Arrastando o velho fazendeiro consigo, Ikki voltou até o helicóptero e deu ao piloto a ordem para voltar a Lima.

– Helicóptero? – surpreendeu-se o velho. – Tô vendo que você tá mesmo montado na grana.

– É, eu tô, agora entra logo. Não se aproveite dessa paciência anormal que estou tendo.

Ikki afivelou o próprio cinto de segurança, enquanto o velho ficou olhando para o objeto sem saber o que fazer com ele. O cavaleiro não se deu ao trabalho de ajudá-lo.

– Quando chegarmos você vai me levar até o cara para quem entregou Esmeralda – Ikki disse.

– Primeiro a minha grana, depois eu levo. E quero garantias de que você não vai me matar.

– A garantia é a minha palavra, velho. Quanto à grana, você vai tê-la quando eu falar com o homem e comprovar se essa sua história é verdadeira. Agora cale a boca porque eu não suporto ouvir a sua voz. Não pense que eu esqueci o quanto a Esmeralda sofreu em suas mãos, seu desgraçado. Você nem pode imaginar o quanto é difícil olhar na sua cara sem enchê-la de porrada.

– Tá certo, tá certo – assentiu e se recostou no assento. – Contanto que me pague e me deixe ir embora, quem se importa com o que pensa?

 

A viagem era rápida, pouco mais de meia hora, mas Ikki estava tão ansioso que pareceu-lhe uma eternidade. A possibilidade de Esmeralda ainda estar viva caiu sobre ele como se fosse o peso do mundo inteiro e agora um turbilhão de pensamentos revolvia-se em seu cérebro e agitava seu coração. Queria muito reencontrá-la, tirá-la da provável situação ruim em que estaria, ao mesmo tempo que temia a reação dela. Cinco anos se passaram desde “a morte” e ela podia estar magoada por ele, aparentemente, ter desistido. Culpava-se terrivelmente por não ter pensado antes em tirar os “ossos” dela da ilha. Teria descoberto a farsa muito antes…

Quando desembarcaram em Lima, o velho ligou para o negociante de escravos e marcou um encontro. Depois, ele e Ikki seguiram para um banco, onde o cavaleiro transferiu a quantia prometida ao velho e sacou mais uma enorme soma de dinheiro para comprar as informações com o segundo homem. Por fim, partiram para o local combinado com o negociante, que já os esperava.

– Eu quero saber sobre uma moça loira que você trouxe da Ilha da Rainha da Morte – Ikki disparou sem rodeios.

O homem fez-se de desentendido.

– Ah, foram tantas... – respondeu, com um sorrisinho que irritou Ikki.

– Vindas dessa ilha especificamente acho que não foram tantas assim, portanto é melhor você lembrar.

– Olha, cara, ele tem grana – o velho interveio, impaciente, e o homem logo passou a demonstrar interesse pelo assunto.

– Fala de quanto? – ele perguntou.

– De muita grana – Ikki disse, tirando da mochila que carregava um belo maço de dólares, em notas de cem. – Começando por isso aqui.

– Hum... vejamos... há algum tempo trouxe mesmo uma moça, mas me lembro que não serviu para trabalhar porque estava doente. Esse velho filho da mãe me vendeu uma escrava bichada!

Ikki esteve a ponto de socar o homem, mas refreou-se a tempo. Para ele, era extremamente difícil suportar o desdém com que os homens tratavam o assunto, entretanto precisava se conter agora que havia uma esperança e somente aqueles dois malditos poderiam ajudá-lo a descobrir onde Esmeralda estava.

– Só quero saber onde ela está – ele disse, respirando fundo. – E vou pagar bem por isso. Definitivamente esse não é o meu estilo e o velhote sabe disso. Portanto, acho bom vocês não me provocarem.

– É, ele é violento – disse o velho. – Já matou muita gente.

O negociante ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu os braços, dando a entender que não se importava.

– Bom, como ela estava muito mal e não servia mais para negociar – prosseguiu –, abandonei-a na porta de um hospital. Não sei de nada depois disso, nem se ainda está viva.

– Você vai me levar lá agora – Ikki ordenou, num tom do qual o homem não poderia discordar. – E você, velho, vai junto. Enquanto eu não tiver certeza de que essa história toda é verdade, você não está livre.

Os três seguiram na caminhonete do negociante até o hospital, onde Ikki solicitou os registros de Esmeralda. Algum tempo depois, a atendente voltou com uma ficha.

– Sim – ela disse. – Esmeralda Hurtado(1) esteve internada aqui. Aqui diz que teve um problema sério no fígado, não descobriram a causa, e estava severamente desnutrida. Teve alta há vários anos.

– Alta... – Ikki murmurou, visivelmente emocionado. – Ela está mesmo viva... Não consta aí nenhuma informação de para onde ela possa ter ido?

– Não, senhor, mas como ela ficou vários meses internada é possível que as pessoas que a atenderam na época saibam de algo. Certamente se lembram dela.

– Eu preciso muito falar com essas pessoas – suplicou Ikki. – É extremamente importante.

A moça pediu que ele aguardasse e foi chamar alguém. Voltou minutos depois com duas enfermeiras que se lembravam de Esmeralda. Descobrira o óbvio: depois de ter alta, ela não teve para onde ir. Os médicos e enfermeiros juntaram-se e deram algum dinheiro a ela, além de orientá-la a procurar um abrigo do governo.

– Acho que não podemos ajudar em mais nada – o negociante de escravos disse.

– É, não podem – Ikki concordou.

O cavaleiro agradeceu à recepcionista e deixou o hospital acompanhado pelos dois homens. Do lado de fora, abriu a mochila e entregou alguns maços de dinheiro ao negociante, que entrou na caminhonete e se retirou apressadamente. Então Ikki se aproximou do velho e deu-lhe um soco que o levou ao chão.

– Estava querendo muito fazer isso. Não é um décimo do que você merece por tudo que fez com ela, seu velhote filho da puta. Toda essa armação com o Guilty, a venda dela para aquele ordinário, tudo, tudo.

Ikki abaixou-se com a intenção de dar outro soco no homem, mas ao invés disso atirou-lhe a mochila com o restante do dinheiro.

– Pode ficar com o resto do dinheiro – ele disse. – E seja eternamente grato à Esmeralda porque é só por isso que você vai ficar vivo. Porque eu quero encontrá-la sem o seu sangue sujo nas minhas mãos.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Santuário, Grécia.

Saori teve um dia foi tranquilo. A obstetra confirmou a gravidez, que aparentemente evoluía bem, mas de toda sorte ela recomendou que Saori fosse ao hospital fazer exames mais precisos. Já a psicóloga, depois de uma longa sessão, concluiu que Saori podia estar sofrendo de estresse pós-traumático e seu processo de recuperação seria lento. Recomendou que continuasse a ter sessões semanais.

Para ajudá-la, Shunrei e Shiryu resolveram passar alguns dias no Santuário, hospedados na casa de Libra.

– Essa será nossa nova casa pelos próximos dias – Shiryu disse à esposa quando adentraram o salão principal. Traziam duas malas com alguns pertences. – De Rozan para Tóquio, de Tóquio para Atenas... Muitas mudanças para recém-casados, não acha, minha querida?

Shunrei o abraçou com doçura.

– Sim, apesar de que, na verdade, me sinto casada com você há muito tempo.

– Sendo assim, é até boa essa mudança constante, não é? – ele disse rindo, e completou sussurrando ao pé do ouvido dela: – Muitas camas diferentes...

Shunrei corou mas assentiu com um sorrisinho travesso.

– Você está me saindo um belo safadinho – ela sussurrou de volta.

– Ah, cinco meses de casados... ainda estamos de lua de mel...

Dohko adentrou o salão, interrompendo os dois pombinhos, e os recebeu com um abraço.

– Parece um sonho ver vocês dois aqui – ele disse.

Estava adorando ter os dois na sua casa no condomínio e ainda mais agora na casa Zodiacal. Gostava da energia amorosa que emanava deles e o contagiava, sentiu muita falta disso durante os meses que passou longe dos dois.

– É bem real, mestre – Shiryu disse. – Bem real.

– Tão real – disse o cavaleiro de Libra – que essa senhorita precisa descansar depois de um dia atribulado como esse! O filhotinho de dragão que está aí dentro precisa de repouso.

– Eu estou absolutamente de acordo – acompanhou-o Shiryu.

– Ah, o filhotinho está ótimo, gente! – Shunrei sorriu. – Vocês dois se preocupam demais! Entretanto, admito que preciso mesmo descansar um pouco. Meus pés estão me matando!

– Acho que alguém quer uma massagem... – Shiryu disse, e Shunrei respondeu:

– Acho que alguém acertou!

– Ih, vou deixá-los a sós – Dohko disse, afastando-se –, porque essas massagens eu sei bem onde costumam terminar. Não se preocupem, vou demorar a voltar.

Os dois riram envergonhados e foram para o quarto, enquanto Dohko saiu da casa e sentou-se na escadaria frontal, dedicando-se à contemplação do céu estrelado e procurando nas estrelas sinais do que estaria por vir.

No quarto, Shiryu pegou a esposa no colo e gentilmente a colocou sobre a cama antiga, feita de madeira escura e com colunas nas extremidades, bem arrumada, coberta por belos lençóis azuis com estampas de mandalas brancas. Tirou as sapatilhas dela, uma de cada vez, e dedicou-se à massagem prometida. Depois beijou cada um dos dedinhos dos pés dela, subiu para as mãos, para os braços. Abriu a blusa dela e admirou os seios, maiores por causa da gravidez. Tocou-os por cima do sutiã simples de algodão branco, brincou um pouco com eles, depois abriu o sutiã e deixou-os livres.

– Você gostou deles assim, não foi? – ela perguntou.

– Sim… – ele respondeu corando um pouco.– Você está tão linda grávida.

–E você está um safadinho – ela disse porque notou a ereção.

Ultimamente, era sempre assim, bastava encostar nela. Antes de começar a namorá-la, Shiryu habituou-se a sufocar seus impulsos e a evitar pensar em Shunrei de modo sexual porque se sentia desrespeitando-a. Nem sempre funcionava e, em algumas madrugadas, acabava tendo que se aliviar sozinho. Mas agora que estavam casados, o desejo aflorava ao menor toque e ele não precisava mais se esconder ou se envergonhar. Podia vivenciar sua sexualidade de modo pleno e aprender junto com ela, experimentar coisas novas, descobrir do que mais gostavam.

Amava fazer amor com ela, tê-la em seus braços, em seus lábios, estar entre as pernas dela, dentro dela, deixar seu sêmen nela. Amava o fato de ela ter ficado grávida logo nas primeiras vezes, talvez na primeira. Era como se o útero fértil dela também ansiasse pela semente dele, e em quatro meses, o fruto estaria nos braços de ambos.

Fizeram amor despreocupadamente, sem pressa, até que o orgasmo dela veio e o dele, quase em seguida. Então Shiryu ficou um pouco mais nela, depois rolou para o lado e puxou-a para si.

– Eu te amo – ele disse depois de alguns minutos e fez um carinho na barriga dela. - Eu amo vocês mais do que posso exprimir.

– E nós também te amamos – ela falou, aconchegando-se melhor no colo dele.

Ficaram deitados ali, extasiados, protegidos pelas paredes de pedra da casa de Libra, completamente alheios ao caos que estava por vir.

O que essas paredes testemunharam ao longo das centenas de anos?, perguntou-se Shiryu pouco antes de adormecer. Concluiu pensando que o amor deles era só mais um ponto na longa história daquele local sagrado para os cavaleiros e deixou-se envolver pela paz que Shunrei sempre significou para ele.

  


—S-A-I-N-T-S-

Na casa de Áries, Mu, Milo e Aiolia estavam reunidos, conversando sobre a possibilidade de deixarem o Santuário para passarem a noite em casa com suas respectivas esposas, quando Kiki apareceu, ofegante e coberto de fuligem, informando que havia um grande incêndio no condomínio. Mu teletransportou todos até a entrada do condomínio, onde suas mulheres e criados esperavam, à exceção de Máscara da Morte, que ainda estava lá dentro. Quando eles começaram a se preocupar com o amigo, ele apareceu no meio da fumaça, trazendo Fatma nos braços.

Os cavaleiros começaram a se mobilizar para apagar o fogo. Pouco depois, chegaram os bombeiros. Rapidamente conseguiram debelar o fogo, enquanto outra equipe atendia os feridos, quase todos com ferimentos leves, menos Fatma, que precisou ser levada para o hospital.

Mu teletransportou-se de volta ao Santuário para comunicar o fato ao Mestre. Todos os outros moradores do condomínio também acabaram indo para lá. Assim que todos se acomodaram, os dourados reuniram-se com Dohko e Shiryu na casa de Áries.

– Quer dizer que o fogo foi criminoso? – Dohko perguntou a Máscara da Morte, depois que todos terminaram de relatar suas impressões.

– Tudo indica que sim – ele respondeu. – Notei que não havia um só foco, mas vários, como se alguém houvesse ateado fogo propositalmente.

– Só pode ter dedo do Julian Solo nisso – Shiryu afirmou. Internamente, sentiu-se extremamente agradecido por Shunrei não estar na casa de Dohko àquela hora. Pelos relatos, ficou sabendo que ela foi a casa mais afetada e se não fosse por Máscara da Morte, Fatma não teria sobrevivido. Mas se Shunrei estivesse lá... ele estava certo de que o cavaleiro de Câncer jamais a salvaria.

– Com certeza – Dohko concordou e foi acompanhado pelos outros.

– O senhor acha que ele vai tentar fazer algo aqui? – Milo perguntou.

– Não vai ser tão fácil assim – Dohko respondeu. – Sem a influência de Poseidon ele é só um humano qualquer, não pode fazer nada aqui.

– Ele que não se meta com a minha Shunrei – Shiryu disse. – Se ele ousar, eu o mato.

– Não tenho a menor dúvida disso – Mu afirmou.

– Nem eu – concordou Dohko. – Mas não se preocupe, ela está segura aqui. A propósito, lamento pelas coisas do bebê que estavam lá em casa.

– Eram apenas objetos – Shiryu disse. – Teremos tempo de comprar tudo novo. O que realmente importa é que Shunrei não estava lá.

Shiryu voltou-se para Máscara da Morte.

– Parabéns pelo que fez – disse. – Arriscar-se para salvar a Fatma foi um gesto muito nobre.

O cavaleiro de Câncer, entretanto, ignorou as palavras de Shiryu e dirigiu-se a Dohko.

– Mestre, eu preciso de permissão para ir ao hospital visitar a Fatma.

– Claro. E eu irei com você.

– Certo – ele concordou, meio contrariado. Não gostava da companhia de Dohko, mas era obrigado a ceder diante da situação. – Também preciso de permissão para que a Nicoletta fique aqui conosco. Ela estava morando lá em casa, agora não tem para onde ir. É só por uns tempos, até ela arrumar outro lugar.

Dohko riu.

– Aquela sua amiga divertida? Tem toda permissão! Pelo menos ela vai animar isso aqui! Nós vamos precisar.

– Obrigado, Mestre. O senhor não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

–Digo o mesmo sobre você – Dohko respondeu. – Vamos?

– Claro, vamos.

Assim que o Mestre e Máscara da Morte partiram, Shiryu subiu apressadamente para a casa de Libra. Ao chegar lá, encontrou Shunrei ainda dormindo tranquilamente como ele a deixou, totalmente alheia ao caos que começava a se instalar. Sentou-se ao lado dela e começou a acariciar-lhe a face delicadamente.

"Graças a Deus você não estava lá", ele pensou. "Graças a Deus."

Ele tirou a roupa, deitou-se ao lado dela cuidadosamente, procurando não acordá-la e logo adormeceu. No dia seguinte, quando acordou, Shiryu encontrou a mesa do café posta e Shunrei esperando por ele e pelo mestre.

– Nunca pensei que me sentiria tão bem aqui no Santuário – ela disse alegremente.

– E eu nunca pensei que você gostaria daqui – ele retrucou, com uma expressão muito séria.

– As coisas são como são. Você é um grande cavaleiro. Eu sofri muito por isso, admito, mas também tenho muito orgulho de você, de tudo o que você fez, de todas as façanhas das quais ouvi falar, dos milagres que você fez, desse lugar que é tão sagrado pra você. Eu vou contar pro nosso filho tudo isso. Ele vai saber do que o pai é capaz.

– Ah, Shunrei, como é bom ouvir isso. E sinto-me feliz por ajudar a Saori mais uma vez. Ainda mais agora, que ela está grávida. Acho que estou muito suscetível a mulheres grávidas.

Shunrei riu, mas Shiryu continuou com o semblante fechado.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou, acariciando a face do marido. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Sim... eu estava procurando um jeito para contar isso pra você, mas acho que o melhor é ser direto. O condomínio foi incendiado.

Shunrei soltou um gritinho de susto, depois quis saber se alguém se machucou.

– A maioria não se feriu, alguns tiveram ferimentos leves. Só a Fatma que não está muito bem, mas salvou-se graças ao Máscara da Morte que entrou na casa em chamas para buscá-la.

– Bom, isso foi realmente uma surpresa pra mim, mas que bom que ele fez isso. Eu gostaria de visitá-la, Shiryu.

– Não acho prudente, Shunrei. Não agora. Melhor esperar um pouco. Aqui dentro você está protegida, lá fora não.

– Está bem, está bem – ela concordou, mas estava decidida a tentar de novo quando ele estivesse mais calmo. – Depois do café quero ver o pessoal, falar com a Eiri, com a Marin. Quero ver se estão bem, se precisam de alguma coisa.

– Você sempre querendo ajudar – ele disse e finalmente sorriu, embora ainda fosse um sorriso tenso e cheio de preocupação.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Los Angeles, EUA

Hyoga recebeu um telefonema de Mu, informando-o da situação em Atenas, desde o resgate de Saori da casa de Julian Solo até o incêndio no condomínio.

– Mas está tudo bem com a Eiri? – ele perguntou, apreensivo.

– Sim, está tudo bem – Mu respondeu. – Ela não se machucou. Estamos no Santuário agora. Felizmente só perdemos bens materiais.

– Fico muito aliviado por saber. E como está indo a gravidez, Mu?

– Está ótima. A barriga dela está enorme. Faltam só dois meses para a nossa menininha vir ao mundo.

– Estou me programando para estar aí quando minha filha nascer – disse, enfatizando o 'minha'. – Espero que dê tudo certo.

– Estaremos esperando, Hyoga.

– Obrigado, Mu. Agora preciso desligar. Diga a Eiri que estou feliz por não ter acontecido nada com ela.

– Eu direi – garantiu Mu.

Hyoga desligou o telefone e saiu correndo de casa. Já estava atrasado para uma sessão de fotos, a qual se estendeu até o começo da noite. Quando terminou, passou no shopping e comprou novos presentes para a filha a fim de repor tudo que se havia queimado no incêndio, inclusive uma nova Cruz do Norte igual àquela que ele havia enviando meses antes. Presumiu que como Shiryu estava na Grécia há um tempo, também deviam ter sido perdidas algumas coisas do bebê dele e comprou uns presentinhos para enviar também.

Combinou de buscar Elise quando ela saísse do restaurante, mas telefonou para ela e cancelou o encontro. Não sentia a menor vontade de ver ninguém. Então voltou para casa, trancou-se e começou a escrever no diário que fez para mostrar à filha.

__"Minha querida,_ _

__Hoje eu soube que por pouco não perdi você._ _ __Que_ _ __sensação horrível... Você nem nasceu ainda e quase a perdi. Sinto um remorso inacreditável ao pensar nisso,_ _ __n_ _ __o risco que sua mãe correu..._ _ __S_ _ __into que devia estar aí…_ _ __Sim, e_ _ __u devia estar aí, minha pequena. Eu devia estar protegendo você e sua mãe... Eu..."_ _

Hyoga parou de escrever porque as lágrimas que afloraram anuviavam sua visão. Em meio ao pranto, tomou uma decisão: iria imediatamente para a Grécia.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Alguns dias depois, os cavaleiros tiveram a confirmação dos bombeiros: o incêndio foi mesmo criminoso. E eles sabiam muitíssimo bem quem era o responsável.

Uma vez que o condomínio tinha sofrido danos impossíveis de reparar em pouco tempo, os cavaleiros e suas famílias resolveram permanecer no Santuário por tempo indeterminado. Pouca coisa foi salva do condomínio e eles precisavam repor o que se perdeu, porém com a ameaça de um ataque de Julian pairando, apenas os cavaleiros estavam autorizados a deixar o Santuário, exceto Marin, que estava grávida. Sendo assim, sobrou para Shina a tarefa de comprar roupas para todos, o que não a agradou nem um pouco.

Apesar da proibição, Shunrei decidiu ir sozinha ao hospital para visitar Fatma. Iria e voltaria rapidamente. Entretanto, na saída do hospital, enquanto ela esperava um táxi para voltar ao Santuário, um carro preto parou abruptamente perto dela. Um homem estranho desceu, empurrou-a para dentro, entrou logo em seguida e o carro saiu pelas ruas de Atenas em alta velocidade.

Continua...


	5. Capítulo V

 

  


****Capítulo V** **

Lima, Peru.

Ikki comprou um jornal e procurou um detetive nos classificados. Marcou uma hora com o único que encontrou, mas estava tão ansioso que não conseguia ficar na pousada. Saiu para caminhar um pouco, depois foi almoçar num shopping center perto do prédio onde ficava a sala do detetive. Na vitrine de uma joalheria, viu uma corrente com um pingente que lhe chamou a atenção: uma delicadíssima Fênix de ouro. A Fênix, sempre ela, a que renascia das cinzas.

"Esmeralda também é uma", pensou, buscando dentro de si a certeza de que ela ainda estaria viva. O maldito negociante confirmou a história do velho, e ele viu a ficha dela no hospital, falou com gente que cuidou dela, sabia que ela saiu de lá viva, mas e depois? Afligia-o pensar que ela podia não ter sobrevivido nas ruas e isso o deixava com um misto de felicidade e medo. Perder Esmeralda pela segunda vez seria duro demais.

"Não, ela sobreviveu", obstinou-se a pensar. "Eu preciso acreditar que sim. Eu preciso agir com a certeza que sim." Então entrou na joalheria e comprou o colar porque ele seria o primeiro presente para Esmeralda quando se reencontrassem.

Na hora combinada, Ikki dirigiu-se até a sala do detetive, que se chamava-se Estebán Cortiles, e era um homem atarracado, de feições andinas e olhar sereno. Atendia numa sala minúscula localizada em um prédio do centro da cidade. Após ouvir todas as informações de que Ikki dispunha, ele entrelaçou as mãos e falou:

– Bom, resumindo, você procura por uma moça loira, que era escrava na Ilha da Rainha da Morte e foi trazida para cá com sérios problemas de saúde por conta de alguma substância que lhe deram para que parecesse morta. A última notícia que temos é que ela teve alta do hospital há alguns anos.

– Isso mesmo – Ikki confirmou, nervoso. A possibilidade de encontrar Esmeralda viva abriu uma parte de seu coração há muito fechada, despertando sentimentos dos quais ele tinha abdicado e trazendo emoções que ele nunca havia experimentado.

– Certo – prosseguiu Estebán. Avaliava Ikki desde que ele entrou na sala. Falava um espanhol correto, então provavelmente era verdade que viveu no Perupor anos, mas definitivamenteele não parecia ser um homem rico. – Isso vai lhe custar um bom dinheiro, rapaz.

– Dinheiro não é problema. Diga o seu preço e eu pago.

– Três mil soles (1) a cada semana de trabalho. Em dólar seria cerca de mil por semana... Isso e mais alguma eventual despesa que eu tenha com transporte, alimentação, alguma informação que eu precise comprar...

– Fechado – Ikki disse sem regatear, e entregou ao homem um maço de dinheiro referente ao primeiro pagamento. – Pode começar agora mesmo. E saiba que, se encontrá-la, pagarei muito mais.

– Certo, senhor – disse o homem de um modo confiante que acabou por contagiar Ikki. – Aguarde notícias em breve.

Ikki assentiu e voltou para a pousada. Sentia-se vivendo um sonho estranho e nebuloso, caminhando por uma ponte que ele desconhecia, suspenso a centenas de metros. Do outro lado, a vida que ele sempre sonhou com sua Esmeralda, e que considerava perdida. Abaixo, só a escuridão. E não havia como voltar.

– Esmeralda pode estar viva – ele murmurou. – É quase inacreditável.

Seu coração cansado palpitava de esperança, mas era uma sensação sufocante, permeada pelo medo. Ele abriu as janelas do quarto, buscando um pouco de ar. Olhou para o céu, queria ver um bom presságio nas estrelas, mas era uma noite escura e sem Lua.

– Onde quer que você esteja, meu amor, eu vou encontrá-la. É uma promessa.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Los Angeles, EUA

Tomado pelos sentimentos decorrentes dos últimos acontecimentos em Atenas, Hyoga abandonou o curso de artes cênicas. Ficaria em Los Angeles apenas pelo tempo necessário para cumprir os compromissos profissionais já agendados, depois voltaria para a Europa.

Quando terminou a sessão de fotos do dia, ele foi para o restaurante onde Elise trabalhava, onde jantou e ficou tomando alguns drinques, até o final do expediente dela. Só então comunicou sua decisão de deixar os Estados Unidos e os motivos.

– Então você vai mesmo embora? – Elise perguntou, surpresa. Antes ele parecia disposto a ficar, investir na carreira de ator e no relacionamento com ela.

– É, eu vou – ele respondeu, convicto. – Falta pouco para minha filha nascer e esse maldito incêndio me fez perceber que eu preciso estar lá. Tem algo ruim acontecendo com as pessoas que amo. Não posso ficar aqui e fingir que está tudo bem, Elise.

Elise ponderou por alguns minutos. Estava apaixonada pelo jovem russo, achava que ele também sentia o mesmo, e ele vinha com essa notícia.

– Me leva com você? – ela pediu sem pensar. – Eu posso trabalhar lá também, podemos... podemos ficar juntos.

 _"Déjà vu",_ pensou Hyoga enfastiado.

– Eu sinto muito Elise, mas não. Eu não vou cometer esse erro outra vez.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Tóquio, Japão.

– Ela vai conosco e vai levar as garotas – June disse a Shun assim que desligou o telefone. Estava falando com Agatha, combinando com ela a volta para Atenas. – Estão todas preocupadas com o que houve lá no condomínio.

– Eu já imaginava. É melhor que todo mundo fique junto. Só queria poder avisar o Ikki sobre tudo isso, sabe? Se ele ligar pra cá, não vai encontrar ninguém, se ligar para o condomínio Olympus obviamente também não vão atender e com certeza ele não tem os novos números do Santuário.

– Shun, esquece o Ikki – impacienta-se June. – Ele não tá pensando em você, meu bem. Nem deve lembrar que você existe.

– Não é bem assim, June. Você não o conhece como eu. Ele tenta fingir que não se importa, mas se preocupa demais com todos nós.

– Se você diz… – ela falou, sem acreditar muito nisso. O pouco tempo que conviveu com Ikki dizia para ela o contrário.

Coincidentemente, o telefone tocou. Shun atendeu.

– Finalmente desocuparam essa droga de telefone – Ikki disse do outro lado da linha.

– Ikki! – exclamou Shun ao reconhecer a voz do seu interlocutor. – Meu irmão, eu estava justamente pensando em você! Tanta coisa aconteceu...

– Por aqui também... – ele disse.

– Ah, é? – intrigou-se Shun.

– É, mas eu não posso contar agora. Só liguei para avisar que estou bem e que você não deve se preocupar comigo.

– Certo. Escuta, nós estamos indo para a Grécia. A história é bem longa, mas resumindo: Saori estava sendo mantida prisioneira por Julian, então Seiya e Shiryu tiraram-na de lá. Só que o Julian ficou revoltado e mandou incendiar o condomínio. Agora estão todos no Santuário.

– Alguém morreu?

– Não.

– Então está tudo bem, Shun. Se não morreu ninguém, está tudo bem.

– Mesmo assim eu e June estamos indo pra lá amanhã cedo e eu estava aflito por não saber como avisar a você. Agora estou mais tranquilo, mas é complicado não ter como falar com você.

– Certo, certo – Ikki disse, soando cansado. – Anota o telefone da pousada onde eu estou.

Shun pegou o número e deu a Ikki o da casa de Libra, o único dos novos números do Santuário que ele possuía. Conversaram mais um pouco, Ikki sempre evitando dizer no que estava metido, apesar da insistência de Shun.

Depois que desligou, Ikki recostou-se na cama, pensativo. Apesar de não demonstrar, nem sempre sentia falta do irmão, mas em seu atual estado de espírito, queria mesmo estar perto dele, abraçá-lo, ouvir palavras de incentivo e conforto. Não só dele. Queria ouvir os conselhos de Shiryu, sempre muito maduro e sábio para a pouca idade, inspirar-se na felicidade dele com Shunrei, ouvir as bobagens de sempre que Seiya falava, e ver o "Pato" vangloriar-se de suas peripécias no curso de artes cênicas. Queria estar perto de todos eles...

– Estou mal mesmo – constatou sorrindo. – Até daqueles retardados estou sentindo saudades.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Quando Shunrei acordou, estava deitada numa cama, em um cômodo completamente escuro. Havia um barulho baixo de motor e ela sentia um balançar muito suave, parecido com o do iate onde ela e Shiryu passaram a lua de mel.

– Estou em algum tipo de embarcação – ela deduziu. – Mas que droga!

Sentiu a cabeça latejar, provavelmente por causa do clorofórmio que tinham usado para deixá-la inconsciente quando a puxaram para o carro. Passou a mão na cabeça e estranhou a sensação da nuca livre. A trança que costumava usar tinha sido cortada de forma irregular.

– Que porcaria – lamentou-se, mas logo mudou de tom. – Bom, cabelo é o menor dos meus problemas agora.

Ela tateou ao redor e sentiu uma mesinha de cabeceira com um abajur. Tentou acendê-lo mas não funcionou. Sentiu as paredes ao redor e calculou que era um quarto bem pequeno. Minutos depois a porta se abriu e a luz do corredor iluminou fracamente o quarto. Uma mulher entrou rapidamente e depositou sobre a mesinha uma tigela de comida e um copo de água. Shunrei fixou o olhar na direção dela, procurando gravar sua imagem caso precisasse descrevê-la quando saísse dali. A iluminação fraca não ajudava mas a chinesa achou-a familiar.

– É melhor você comer – a mulher advertiu com uma voz trêmula, e tornou a fechar a porta, deixando Shunrei no escuro.

– Essa voz... – Shunrei murmurou. Agora estava certa de que era alguém que já conhecia. – Onde eu ouvi essa voz?

Não pretendia comer nem beber nada que lhe dessem, mas estava vasculhando a memória tentando descobrir de onde conhecia a mulher, quando seu estômago roncou. Ficou numa dúvida tremenda: precisava comer, mas e se houvesse algo ruim na comida?

– Bom, se quisessem me matar, teriam matado – decidiu depois de alguns segundos. Tateou na mesinha, pegou a colher e começou a comer o mingau que a mulher trouxe. – Só espero que essa minha lógica esteja certa.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

No Santuário, Shiryu procurou a esposa por todas as partes e não a encontrou. No começo, não estava muito preocupado mas o tempo foi passando e o desespero começou a tomá-lo. Todos que ele encontrava no caminho respondiam que não a viram, até que um dos guardas da entrada informou que viu Shunrei sair muitas horas atrás.

– Como é que é? – Shiryu perguntou, incrédulo.

– É, ela saiu – ele disse, indiferente.

– E você deixou?

– E eu ia fazer o quê? Amarrá-la? Ela é sua mulher! Você que tome conta!

– Droga! – ele resmungou, socando o ar embora sua vontade fosse de socar o guarda.

Shiryu sabia muito bem aonde Shunrei foi, mas também sabia que algo sério aconteceu para impedi-la de voltar ou pelo menos de avisar a ele. Então ele foi direto ao hospital, onde Fatma confirmou que Shunrei esteve lápara visitá-la, mas já tinha ido embora há muito tempo.

Desnorteado, o cavaleiro voltou para o Santuário. Não sabia o que fazer, nem mesmo por onde começar a procurar.

– Preciso falar com o Mestre – ele murmurou várias vezes durante o trajeto. – Ele vai saber o que fazer.

Assim que desceu do carro na entrada do Santuário, Shiryu ouviu os guardas chamarem seu nome. Um deles veio correndo em sua direção, trazendo um grande envelope pardo.

– Senhor Shiryu! Deixaram isso para o senhor! – o soldado gritou e lhe entregou o envelope.

Shiryu rasgou-o apressadamente. Dentro dele, encontrou uma trança de cabelos negros e um bilhete onde estava escrito apenas um número de telefone e a frase: "Entregue o que é meu e eu devolvo o que é seu".

– Filho da mãe! – exasperou-se Shiryu. – Eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele!

Com a trança nas mãos, Shiryu correu em direção às Doze Casas. Em Áries, Mu mandou Kiki chamar Dohko e, enquanto isso, tentou acalmar o amigo.

– Isso é claramente uma armadilha – Mu disse. – Julian sabe que não pode entrar aqui no Santuário e quer nos atrair para outro lugar.

– Dane-se – Shiryu retrucou. – Eu vou a qualquer lugar. Assim que ele disser para onde levou a Shunrei, eu vou lá buscá-la. E passarei por cima de quem estiver no meu caminho.

– Sei que está preocupado – Mu disse, dando um tapinha nas costas de Shiryu. **–** Mas precisa pensar com calma. Qualquer passo precisa ser bem planejado.

– Tanto que eu falei para ela não sair... – Shiryu lamentou.

– Ela achou que não teria problema…

Quando Dohko finalmente chegou, Kiki já o tinha deixado a par dos acontecimentos. Shiryu mostrou-lhe a trança e o bilhete.

– Ele acabou de mandar isso – disse o cavaleiros. – E graças a Deus que foi só o cabelo.

– Temos que descobrir para onde ele a levou – Dohko disse. – Eu vou telefonar. Você não tem a menor condição de conversar com o Julian ou com quem quer que esteja do outro lado da linha.

Dohko foi até o telefone da casa de Áries e discou o número que estava no bilhete. Depois de dois toques, o próprio Julian atendeu.

– Vejo que receberam a encomenda – ele disse e sua voz soou sinistra.

Dohko manteve a sua firme e controlada.

– Sim. O que quer, Julian?

– Não é óbvio? Quero a minha noiva de volta. Você me entrega a Saori e eu entrego a chinesa. Simples assim.

– Onde?

– Ela está aí perto? – Julian indagou, ignorando a pergunta de Dohko.

– Não. Não está.

– Então só me ligue de novo quando ela estiver por perto. Direi a ela, e somente a ela, o que fazer. E é óbvio que ela terá de vir sozinha, senão a chinesinha morre. Não pense que estou brincando, porque eu não estou.

– Entendi – Dohko disse e desligou o telefone. Então, calmamente começou a dizer a Shiryu o teor da conversa. – Ele só vai dizer o endereço à senhorita Saori. Achei que podíamos resolver isso sem que ela soubesse, mas parece que não. Temos que ir lá em cima e tornar a ligar com ela por perto.

– E a Shunrei? Ela está bem?

– Está – Dohko respondeu, torcendo para que fosse verdade. – Ele vai devolvê-la se entregarmos a Saori. Claro que não faremos isso, mas faremos o Julian pensar que vamos entregar a deusa.

– Então o que estamos esperando? – indagou Shiryu, e começou a subir em direção ao Décimo Terceiro Templo. Dohko e Mu acompanharam-no.

Lá em cima, o Mestre escolheu cuidadosamente as palavras para contar a Saori o que houve.

– O Julian entrou em contato conosco – começou o cavaleiro. – Ele quer falar com a senhorita porque tivemos um incidente.

Saori estremeceu.

– Mais um? – ela perguntou, referindo-se ao incêndio. – E o que foi dessa vez?

Dohko parou, pensando em como contaria a ela sobre Shunrei, mas Shiryu impacientou-se e disparou:

– Ele está com a Shunrei! Ele a sequestrou hoje! Mandou um envelope com o cabelo dela.

– Eu sabia que ia acabar acontecendo algo – a deusa disse, terrivelmente abalada. Estava adorando ficar no Santuário, onde se sentia protegida e amada por Seiya, mas sabia que em algum momento Julian tomaria suas providências. Só não imaginava que seria Shunrei quem pagaria.

– Não importa o que vocês digam – ela prosseguiu – , eu vou voltar para ele.

– De jeito nenhum! – Seiya protestou. – Nós tiramos você dele, não foi? Também vamos conseguir resgatar a Shunrei.

– Agora o Julian vai estar preparado, Seiya – Saori argumentou. – Vocês não vão pegá-lo desprevenido como pegaram.

– Preparado com o quê? – Seiya tentou rebater. – Armas? Você sabe que armas não podem conosco. Não, você não vai!

– Seiya! É a Shunrei que está lá! – Shiryu gritou em desespero. – Ele ama a Saori, do jeito maluco dele, mas ele ama. Não seria capaz de fazer a ela! Já a Shunrei... – refreou-se, incapaz de completar a frase, e começou a chorar.

– Primeiro vamos ver o que ele quer que Saori faça – disse o Mestre. – Depois, elaboraremos uma estratégia.

Dohko pegou o telefone e discou o número indicado no bilhete. Entregou o fone a Saori assim que Julian atendeu.

– Olá, minha querida! – ele disse, alegre e jovial, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

– Por que você fez isso? – Saori retrucou e sua voz era puro desespero.

– Eu só quero tê-la de volta, meu amor.

– Desse jeito? Envolvendo uma pessoa inocente?

– Era o único jeito que eu dispunha. Você não me deixou opções, meu bem. E ela colaborou saindo daí.

– Eu vou voltar. Devolva a Shunrei, estou voltando para a sua casa hoje mesmo.

– Não vai ser tão simples assim. Você vai me encontrar em um lugar.

– É só dizer onde.

– Ouça bem as instruções, minha querida. Você vai para a minha mansão, sim. Lá, um piloto de minha confiança estará esperando com o helicóptero pronto para decolar. Ele sabe para onde deverá ir. Ah, não preciso dizer que ele só vai decolar se você estiver sozinha, não é? E se seus cavaleirinhos tentarem fazer qualquer coisa, a moça morre.

– Onde ela está?

– Está segura. Assim que você estiver comigo, mando levarem-na ao Santuário.

– Certo, Julian. Não faça nada com ela. Eu estou indo.

– Estou esperando ansiosamente, querida.

Depois de desligar, ela repassou aos cavaleiros o que Julian lhe disse.

– Helicóptero... – Shiryu murmurou. – Então ela não deve estar por perto...

– Saori, você não vai! – Seiya disse, abraçando-a de modo protetor.

– Não tem outro jeito, meu bem. Eu preciso ir.

– Acho que ela deve ir – Mu finalmente se manifestou. – Assim nós saberemos o destino do aparelho e poderemos buscar as duas.

– E como vamos fazer isso sem que ele saiba? – Shiryu indagou. – Ele disse que se tentarmos algo...

– Eu sei como... – Mu respondeu.

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Moeda do Peru


	6. Capítulo VI

 

  


****Capítulo VI** **

Conforme combinado, Saori chegou aparentemente sozinha ao heliporto de Julian. Dois homens armados receberam-na e um deles embarcou com ela na aeronave. Assim que entraram, o piloto lhes disse para afivelar o cinto e iniciou os procedimentos de decolagem. A deusa estava apreensiva, temendo que o plano não desse certo, mas procurou dominar o medo. Olhou para o piloto e notou que ele parecia extremamente desconfortável com a presença do outro homem e sua arma. O capanga colocou a arma sobre o banco e pôs um capuz negro sobre a cabeça de Saori, depois avisou que já podiam decolar e o piloto deu início aos procedimentos.

Depois de um tempo de voo que Saori não pôde determinar, mas que não lhe pareceu muito, o aparelho pousou. O homem retirou o capuz de Saori e, após acostumar-se com a claridade, ela viu que Julian a esperava.

– Estou aqui como você queria – ela disse ao descer do aparelho. – Agora devolva a Shunrei! Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Deixe-a ir. Eu já voltei, pronto, acabou.

Julian sorriu e abraçou Saori.

– Ela não está aqui, minha querida – ele disse calmamente. – Mas não se preocupe, vou dar a ordem para que a entreguem conforme combinado assim que você estiver segura.

Saori franziu o cenho.

– Como vou saber que não está me enganando?

– Vai ter que confiar na minha palavra, querida – Julian disse. Tomou-a nos braços e deu-lhe um beijo. Saori sentiu um asco profundo, mas não refutou. Pretendia aceitar tudo até ter certeza que Shunrei estava a salvo. Só depois disso pretendia enfrentá-lo, por isso deixou-se conduzir para dentro do prédio, uma luxuosa casa incrustada na rocha, rodeada de seguranças armados.

"Será que ele ainda não aprendeu nada sobre meus cavaleiros?", ela pensou, confiante quando percebeu que ele se valia apenas de armas de fogo comuns. Agora ela estava certa de que o plano engendrado daria certo. Confiava nisso.

Antes de o helicóptero decolar com ela, nos arredores da mansão Solo em Atenas, alguns cavaleiros esperaram o embarque a uma distância segura.

– Então, Mu, conseguiu alguma coisa? – Shiryu perguntou, ansioso, quando Mu voltou. O cavaleiro de Áries teleportou-se para dentro do helicóptero e voltou ao ponto de origem, num movimento impossível de ser visto pelo olho de um humano comum.

– Havia um mapa de navegação no painel indicando as Cíclades – ele respondeu. – E consegui captar alguns pensamentos do piloto. Humanos comuns são muito fáceis de ler. Ele pensava em Tinos.

– Tinos? – assombrou-se Shiryu. – Não é nessa ilha que existia um templo dedicado a Poseidon?

  


_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

Tinos, arquipélago das Cíclades, Grécia.

Uma empregada serviu o jantar para Julian e Saori como se fosse uma noite normal na casa de veraneio do milionário grego, embora não houvesse nada de normal ali. Assim que desembarcou, a deusa fora forçada a banhar-se numa enorme banheira, com empregadas ajudando-a e, depois, a usar um vestido de tafetá verde-claro, cheio de babados, bem ao gosto exótico de Julian, além de um belo conjunto de joias de ouro com enormes topázios lapidados em forma de gota. Julian também se preparou para a ocasião usando um smoking.

– Então, querida, me fale da gravidez – ele disse enquanto arrumava o guardanapo no colo, surpreendendo Saori. – Achava que eu não sabia, meu bem? Eu sei tudo.

– Está tudo bem – ela respondeu.

– Pelo visto a minha solução prática não foi eficiente... – disse, referindo-se ao comprimido que forçou Saori a tomar dois meses antes, no Natal.

– Pois é... – Saori disse, temendo pelo filho que esperava. Julian estava claramente louco e o rumo daquela conversa não a estava agradando.

– Não se preocupe, minha cara – ele disse, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas. – Não vou tentar fazer mais nada. Deixemos que o bastardinho nasça, afinal. Vai ser interessante...

Instintivamente, Saori recuou um pouco na cadeira. Que atrocidades Julian pensava em fazer com a criança? Ela não queria sequer imaginar.

– E quanto a Shunrei? – ela perguntou. – Já deu a ordem?

– Sim, sim. Já telefonei. Estão levando-a de volta para o Santuário, meu bem. Mas não é de helicóptero, então pode demorar um pouco.

– Espero que isso seja verdade, Julian.

– Você não confia no seu noivo?

Saori não respondeu. Colocou o guardanapo no colo também e começou a comer. Estava sem fome, uma vez que toda aquela situação a tinha deixado sem apetite, mas pensou no bebê e forçou-se a se alimentar.

Depois do jantar, Julian levou-a para o quarto, onde tentou seduzi-la usando palavras doces. Saori mostrou-se indiferente às suas carícias então, irritado, ele usou a força e ela não tentou resisti. Apenas ficou quieta, ignorou a dor e deixou que ele fizesse o que queria.

“Vai acabar logo, vai acabar logo”, ela repetiu em pensamento, como um mantra. A imagem de Seiya surgiu em seu pensamento mas ela forçou-se a pensar em outra coisa. Não queria imaginá-lo, fingir que a violência que estava sofrendo era com ele seria como macular as poucas e belas noites que tiveram desde a primeira, naquela noite de Natal. Isso não. Então ela fechou os olhos e ficou pensando no mar, cujo barulho invadia o quarto. Queria que fosse mais alto, que sufocasse os gemidos asquerosos de Julian. Foi tirada de sua abstração por um forte tapa no rosto.

– Vamos, não fique aí parada como se estivesse morta! – Julian gritou. **–** No que está pensando? Naquele verme?

Ela não respondeu. Julian apertou o rosto dela com força.

– Olhe pra mim! – ele ordenou. – Fique olhando pra mim! Eu sou homem pra você! E se mexa!

Ela obedeceu e voltou ao seu mantra:

“Vai acabar logo, vai acabar logo”

  


_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

Horas antes, Máscara da Morte presenciou o sequestro de Shunrei em frente ao hospital. Seguiu o carro até seu destino final, o porto de Pireu. Ali, o cavaleiro viu os sequestradores levando-a desacordada para um grande iate de nome "Nereida". Máscara espreitou nas proximidades da embarcação e, no último momento antes de partirem, conseguiu embarcar sem ser visto. Decidiu ficar quieto e avaliar a situação antes de agir. Dois homens embarcaram com Shunrei e ele viu mais dois zanzando por ali, além de uma mulher. Certamente havia também um capitão.

"Preciso de um plano", ele pensou. "Não posso mandar essa porcaria toda para a puta que pariu, senão a mulher do outro lá vai junto e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, vai me perdoar. Não posso arriscar usar meus poderes de cavaleiro. Se eu exagerar e afundar essa merda? Não com a mulher do outro a bordo. Tenho que fazer tudo do jeito antigo: só com as mãos."

O cavaleiro permaneceu escondido e percebeu que a certa altura o motor parou. Esticou-se para fora do esconderijo e viu que não tinham aportado em lugar nenhum, estavam ancorados em algum lugar relativamente próximo à costa. Podia ver claramente o local que lhe pareceu ser uma das Cíclades

"Que beleza" pensou ironicamente. "Se pelo menos estivéssemos mais perto da margem. A essa distância ainda não posso explodir tudo."

Dois homens faziam a ronda no convés, quando Máscara da Morte os ouviu dizer que “o serviço já estava feito e aguardavam ordens para voltar”. Máscara deduziu que "o serviço" era alguma coisa relativa a Shunrei, por isso resolveu agir, antes que fosse tarde demais. Saiu do esconderijo e, movendo-se na velocidade da luz, quebrou os pescoços dos dois homens. Foi difícil ignorar o prazer que sentiu nesse gesto. Nesses tempos de paz, ele quase se esqueceu da descarga de adrenalina que vinha quando matava alguém e experimentar isso de novo era indescritivelmente delicioso.

Procurou afastar esses pensamentos e saiu em direção ao lugar onde supunha que os outros dois homens estavam. Encontrou-os cochilando e, aproveitando-se disso, matou-os também, o primeiro rapidamente, e o segundo, estrangulando-o devagar, apreciando a expressão de terror na face do homem e a luta dele para viver.

"Essa cabeça daria uma excelente decoração", pensou, com saudade dos tempos em que podia manter suas relíquias queridas nas paredes da Casa de Câncer. As cabeças de que mais gostava eram aquelas que conservavam o terror da morte em suas expressões.

"Restam a mulher e o capitão", pensou, tentando afastar o desejo de levar consigo a cabeça do homem. E como ele não era homem de ter melindres, mataria a mulher. O capitão seria poupado, pois teria de levá-los de volta à costa.

Caminhou cautelosamente pelas dependências do iate. Não viu a mulher, então saiu à procura de Shunrei. Encontrou uma porta trancada e deduziu que ela devia estar ali.

– Afaste-se! – gritou para Shunrei. Esperou alguns segundos e derrubou a porta.

Shunrei estava de pé no canto oposto do cômodo, assustada e tremendamente surpresa ao ver quem apareceu para resgatá-la.

– O-obrigada – ela murmurou, ainda insegura.

Máscara da Morte não respondeu. Apenas segurou a mão dela e puxou-a para que ela o seguisse. Subiram até o convés, onde encontraram a mulher. Considerando a expressão de terror na face dela, Máscara deduziu que ela viu os homens mortos. Ele avançou para matá-la também, mas Shunrei o impediu.

– Não! Eu conheço essa mulher – Shunrei disse, assombrada ao reconhecer Eli, a camareira que serviu a ela e a Shiryu na sua lua de mel.

– Meu Deus do céu! – a moça exclamou, ainda mais aterrorizada que antes. – Senhora Shunrei! Eu não sabia! Eu não sabia de nada!

– Quando ouvi sua voz, sabia que era alguém que eu conhecia, só não lembrava quem.

– E quando eu entrei no quarto, estava com tanto medo que nem prestei atenção. Só vi seu cabelo curto…

– Eles cortaram. Está tudo bem, Eli, tenho certeza de que você não sabia.

– Ah, senhora, quando o Christos me chamou para esse trabalho, pensei que ia ser apenas uma viagem como as outras. Então me deparei com aqueles homens armados e quis ir embora, mas eles não me deixaram.

– O capitão é o Christos? – Shunrei surpreendeu-se outra vez.

– Sim, é ele – Eli confirmou. – Do que se trata tudo isso? Os homens estão mortos lá em cima!

– É uma história bem comprida e complicada, Eli.

– É, e não temos tempo para contá-la agora – Máscara da Morte interrompeu. – A essa altura, seu marido deve estar pondo o Santuário abaixo. Vamos falar com esse tal de Christos para nos levar de volta à Atenas.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Enquanto isso, Shiryu seguia de helicóptero para Tinos, acompanhado por Seiya, Dohko e Mu.

– Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado – Shiryu murmurava consigo.

Dohko pensou em pedir que ele tivesse calma, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria. Quando se tratava de Shunrei, não se podia exigir que ele se controlasse. Ainda mais com ela grávida. Dohko sabia muito bem o que aconteceria com Julian.

Seiya ainda estava inconformado por terem deixado Saori ir, temia que pudesse acontecer algo ruim com ela, mas sabia que devia isso a Shiryu.

– Me desculpe – ele disse, abraçando o amigo. – Eu fui egoísta.

– Não se preocupe. Provavelmente eu teria a mesma atitude se estivesse no seu lugar, meu amigo.

O piloto anunciou que pousariam em poucos minutos e todos se prepararam. Não foi difícil descobrir para onde Julian levou Saori porque o cosmo dela era fortemente sentido por todos. Mu teletransportou-os para perto do local de onde vinha o cosmo: uma imponente casa incrustada no topo do monte mais alto da ilha.

– O que estamos esperando? Vamos lá! – apressou-se Shiryu. Queria acabar logo com isso e ter sua Shunrei de volta, bem como resgatar Saori.

– Calma, Shiryu – amenizou Dohko. – Qualquer passo em falso pode acabar em tragédia – ele advertiu, e Shiryu viu-se obrigado a concordar.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

No Nereida, Shunrei, Máscara da Morte e Eli chegaram à sala do capitão. Encontraram-no com um corte na cabeça já com sangue seco.

– Christos! – Eli gritou e abraçou o amigo.

– Sinto muito, Eli. Sinto muito. Jamais imaginei que...

– Está tudo bem agora. Ela está bem – Eli disse, apontando para Shunrei. Christos olhou perplexo para a moça.

– Oh, meu Deus! Era você! Eu vi quando trouxeram uma moça a bordo, mas com o capuz eu não a reconheci. Foi nessa hora que me recusei a fazer a viagem e eles me agrediram.

– Está tudo bem, Christos – Shunrei disse, dando um tapinha amistoso nas costas do capitão. – Eu sei que vocês não se envolveriam nisso se soubessem.

– Tivemos que ceder ou eles nos matavam – Christos justificou-se. – Afinal, o que houve? Por que sequestraram a senhorita?

Máscara da Morte impacientou-se:

– Gente, antes da ladainha, vamos começar a levantar âncoras e voltar para Atenas, né? Quero chegar logo antes que o marido dela surte.

– Não podemos – Christos disse. – Não temos combustível suficiente. Deve dar para chegar a Tinos e só.

– Que maravilha… – ironizou Máscara, rolando os olhos. – Essa merda tem telefone? Podemos falar com o Santuário?

– Tem, mas não estão funcionando. Eles queriam se certificar de que eu não me comunicasse com ninguém.

– E com certeza apagariam vocês dois depois – Máscara disse. – Eu apagaria se fosse o mandante. Bom, se não tem jeito, liga essa merda de motor e vamos para Tinos. Lá daremos um jeito de falar com alguém.

Christos seguiu as instruções de Máscara da Morte e levantou as âncoras, enquanto o italiano foi se livrar dos corpos. Shunrei e Eli ficaram na cabine com o capitão, mas logo a chinesa começou a sentir-se mal. A camareira procurou auxiliá-la achando que era efeito do remédio que um dos homens disse ter colocado na comida de Shunrei.

– A senhora comeu o mingau? – Eli perguntou.

– Comi – Shunrei respondeu, levando a mão à barriga. Sentia pontadas fortes no baixo ventre e logo começou a sentir sangue escorrendo pelas pernas.

– Oh, não! Oh, não! – lamentou-se Eli, e começou a chorar. – Eu sinto muito senhora, sinto muito mesmo. Colocaram dois comprimidos no mingau, dizendo que eram soníferos, mas agora estou achando que eram outra coisa...

Shunrei entendeu imediatamente o que ela quis dizer. Levando em conta as dores que sentia e o sangramento, ela sabia que seu bebê estava em perigo e começou a rezar para que chegassem em Tinos a tempo de salvá-lo.

Terminado o serviço com os corpos, Máscara voltou à cabine e viu Eli amparando Shunrei, bem como a roupa dela suja de sangue.

– O que é que tá pegando?

– A senhorita começou a passar mal – ela disse.

Christos chamou Máscara da Morte para perto de si e sussurrou:

– Achamos que eles colocaram abortivos na comida dela.

– Era só o que faltava, cacete! – gritou o italiano, socando o ar. – Não tem como essa banheira ir mais rápido?

– Estamos na velocidade máxima, senhor.

– Puta que me pariu, vai dar merda, vai dar merda... – ele disse e se aproximou de Shunrei. Notou que ela já estava ficando pálida.– Fica calma. Assim que chegarmos lá, eu vou pegar você e levar para o hospital. Vai dar tudo certo.

– Máscara – Shunrei murmurou numa voz já fraca. – Se quando chegarmos lá eu estiver inconsciente e disserem que precisam escolher entre salvar a mim ou ao bebê, diga a eles que eu quero que salvem meu filho.

– Eu direi – ele prometeu, sinceramente torcendo para que não fosse necessário.

  


-S-A-I-N-T-S-

  


Na mansão onde Julian mantinha Saori cativa, ele foi avisado sobre as pessoas estranhas que rondavam o terreno.

– Que venham. Estou preparado – Julian disse, confiante, e conduziu Saori até o andar de cima, onde se trancaram.

Ele jogou-a sobre a cama e depois sentou-se calmamente em uma poltrona e cruzou as pernas. Estava certo que o dinheiro investido para transformar a casa em uma fortaleza seguraria os cavaleiros.

Pouco lembrava das batalhas no Templo Submarino e durante algum tempo até achou isso bom, entretanto, agora lamentava-se, bem como lamentava o fato de Sorento não se encontrar ali, ajudando-o naquela empreitada. Quando lhe contou que pretendia pegar de volta sua "noiva", o rapaz declinou, disse que era loucura e nunca mais deu notícias desde então.

Julian bufou.

– Não se pode mais confiar nesses subordinados medíocres – murmurou. – Eu sei que eles conseguiram derrubar o Suporte Principal, mas aqui vai ser diferente.

Sentada na cama, Saori o observava. Julian parecia fora de si, tinha o olhar desvairado e falava com uma certeza inabalável sobre a “fortaleza que construiu”. O que ele seria capaz de fazer com ela quando percebesse que sem os poderes de Poseidon não havia a menor possibilidade de deter os cavaleiros?

Lá fora, o cavaleiros foram recebidos por uma saraivada de balas de diversos calibres, mas todas pararam na Parede de Cristal de Mu. O cavaleiro de Áries lançou sua Extinção Estelar, que capturou os atiradores nos feixes de luz, deixando-os sem ação. Os quatro avançaram pelo pátio e entraram na casa, vasculhando os cômodos. Encontram muitos seguranças armados pelo caminho, mas puderam lidar com todos muito facilmente.

No andar superior, Julian ainda acreditava estar protegido pelas portas de aço e paredes de concreto duplo revestido com aço. Quando comprou a casa, ela veio com esse cômodo que originalmente era uma caixa forte, que ele mandou reforçar e transformou em quarto de segurança.

– Acha que eles vão conseguir entrar aqui, minha amada deusa? – ele perguntou a Saori.

– Eu tenho certeza – ela respondeu inconsequentemente.

– Veremos. Se por acaso conseguirem, eu parto para o plano B. E você não vai gostar dele.

Saori sentiu um arrepio macabro. Sabia que da cabeça perturbada de Julian, não podia vir nada de bom. Não demorou muito para que sentissem a primeira pancada na porta de aço e Julian viu uma fenda começar a abrir-se no metal.

– Hum, parece que você tinha razão, minha querida – ele disse e levantou-se da poltrona. Inclinou-se sobre Saori como se fosse beijá-la, mas tirou um punhal do bolso do smoking e rasgou o ventre dela.

– Não! – Saori exclamou, encolhendo-se e levando as mãos ao corte.

– Foram vocês que quiseram assim! – ele gritou para os cavaleiros quando a porta foi aberta pela espada de Libra. – Eu sei o que vocês farão comigo. Tudo bem. Nossos corpos mortais não resistirão, mas Saori e eu somos deuses! Vamos viver juntos no meu templo pela eternidade!

Imediatamente, Shiryu ergueu o braço na posição característica de sua Excalibur e, num gesto fluido, abaixou-o, lançando o golpe e atingindo Julian. A cabeça decepada rolou pelo chão, enquanto o corpo dobrou-se e desabou.

Shiryu também caiu de joelhos, a cabeça baixa, as mãos no rosto, chorando. Dohko o abraçou, tentando confortá-lo. Sabia o que ele estava pensando. Aquele era o último cômodo da casa que faltava revistar, esperavam encontrar as duas nele, mas só Saori estava lá.

– Onde ela está? – ele murmurou. Sentia a presença de Shunrei nas proximidades da ilha e sabia que ela não estava bem.

Continua...

_Reescrito em março de 2019_


	7. Capítulo VII

****Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.** **

****ESPERANDO O FIM** **

****Chiisana Hana** **

  


****Capítulo VII** **

  


Tinos, Grécia.

Assim que o Nereida aportou em Tinos, Máscara da Morte correu com Shunrei para o hospital. Apesar do sangramento intenso, ela se mantinha serena e fazia uma oração silenciosa.

– Fique tranquila – Máscara da Morte disse a ela quando chegaram à urgência. – Eu vou ligar para o seu marido.Logo ele virá.

– Ele está aqui – ela disse, surpreendendo o cavaleiro.

Shunrei sabia o que era o cosmo, conhecia bem o conceito de tanto ouvir o Mestre e Shiryu falarem: era como fundir-se ao universo, à energia que emana dele, ser parte dele. E também sabia o que era na prática porque só podia ser através do cosmo que conseguia sentir Shiryu por perto. Embora inicialmente tenha ficado surpreso com a revelação, Máscara lembrou-se do que houve na casa de Câncer anos atrás, onde claramente ela usou o cosmo para se comunicar com Shiryu. E se funcionou àquela distância, estando na mesma ilha era infinitamente mais fácil.

Máscara da Morte ia prometer encontrar Shiryu e trazê-lo para o hospital, mas a equipe médica chegou para atendê-la e ele se afastou um pouco para que trabalhassem. Ouviu quando Shunrei contou aos médicos que estava grávida de cinco meses, foi sequestrada e colocaram algo na comida, possivelmente um medicamento abortivo. O movimento frenético dos médicos e a enorme quantidade de sangue que ela continuava a perder levaram-no a achar que só um milagre salvaria a vida dela.

– Senhor, precisamos fazer a ficha de entrada dela – uma enfermeira chamou assim que Shunrei foi levada para a sala de atendimento. – O senhor é parente?

– Não. Eu sou… – Máscara hesitou. Era o quê mesmo? Não era parente, muito menos amigo. – Sou vizinho.

– Qual o nome dela?

– Shunrei.

– Nome completo – pediu a moça, olhando para a cara de Máscara e fazendo um bico de insatisfação.

– Eu não sei.

– Idade?

– Dezoito, dezenove, sei lá…

– Não vou nem perguntar tipo sanguíneo…

– O marido dela já está vindo, falou? Quando ele chegar, ele faz essa maldita ficha.

Impaciente, Máscara da Morte foi para o lado de fora do hospital e concentrou seu cosmo para encontrar Shiryu. Além dele, captou Mu, Dohko e Seiya na ilha. Dos quatro, obviamente seria com Mu a comunicação mais fácil, pelas próprias características do Ariano, e pelo fato de Máscara não se entender muito bem com os outros.

"Mu, estou no hospital de Tinos, traga o Dragão para cá", ele disse através do cosmo. "É melhor que se materializem num local discreto, por isso estou indo para o bosque atrás do hospital. Aguarde meu sinal, depois siga meu cosmo e teleporte-se."

Mu compreendeu e aguardou. Pouco depois, teleportou-se para o local indicado levando Dohko, Shiryu, Seiya e Saori. Seiya pegou a deusa no colo e correu até a entrada da urgência, buscando socorro para ela. Shiryu, entretanto, avançou irritado em direção a Máscara da Morte.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, segurando-o pela gola da camisa. – Como soube onde Shunrei estava?

– Ei, ei, calma aí, Dragão! Estou aqui porque salvei a sua digníssima esposa.

A postura ameaçadora de Shiryu desfez-se imediatamente.

– Me desculpe – pediu, sinceramente envergonhado. – Onde ela está? O que houve?

– Não sei ao certo, mas pelo que vi, acho que deram a ela um remédio abortivo… ou coisa pior.

– Oh, não! – Shiryu lamentou, as lágrimas já escorrendo-lhe pela face. – Eu preciso vê-la.

– Estão cuidando dela lá dentro, claro que não vão deixar que você a veja agora. O que você tem de fazer é ficar calminho aí.

– Ele tem razão, Shiryu – Dohko disse, amparando o discípulo. –Vamos entrar no hospital.

Os rapazes seguiram para a sala de espera, onde se reencontraram com Seiya, enquanto Shiryu foi à recepção fornecer os dados para a ficha de Shunrei. Lá ficou sabendo que ela e Saori acabavam de entrar em cirurgia.

– Agora, por favor, me conte direito o que houve – Shiryu pediu a Máscara da Morte quando o reencontrou na sala de espera. – Ainda não entendi como você se envolveu nisso e veio parar aqui.

Máscara deu um grunhido de impaciência, mas começou a falar:

– Me envolvi porque estava lá no hospital em Atenas bem na hora que levaram sua mulher. Fui visitar a Fatma e vi quando um cara puxou a Shunrei para dentro de um carro. Segui o maldito até o portoe vi quando embarcaram num iate. Dei um jeito de entrar, esperei a hora certa e matei os capangas. Pretendia voltar para Atenas masa merda do barco não tinha combustível suficiente, então resolvemos vir pra cá. Só que no meio do caminho, sua mulher começou a passar mal e o resto você já sabe.

– Obrigado, Máscara – agradeceu Shiryu, apertando a mão do dourado. – E me perdoe por tê-lo julgado mal. Estou arrependido e envergonhado. Se você não estivesse lá e, principalmente, se não tivesse tomado uma atitude, ela não teria uma chance.

Máscara da Morte apertou de volta a mão de Shiryu e balançou a cabeça em concordância. Levantou a outra mão e quase a colocou no ombro dele para confortá-lo porque achava que ele terminaria o dia viúvo, mas interrompeu o gesto.

– Você fez um excelente trabalho, Máscara – parabenizou Dohko, dando um tapinha nas costas do italiano. – Não pode imaginar como estamos gratos pelo que fez.

– E a deusa? – ele perguntou a fim de mudar de assunto. Já estava ficando embaraçado por ver o chinês e seu discípulo se derretendo em agradecimentos. – O que houve com ela? Vi que estava ferida.

– Aquele filho da mãe daquele Julian a golpeou com um punhal – Seiya explicou, cerrando os punhos.

– E o que vocês fizeram com o cara? – Máscara quis saber.

– Shiryu o decapitou – Mu respondeu.

Máscara da Morte ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um risinho sádico. Foi melhor do que pensava! Adoraria ter participado e obviamente teria gostado tanto de ficar com essa cabeça que seria a primeira cabeça de deus da sua coleção! Podia visualizar o local de destaque onde a colocaria, faria até uma plaquinha identificando-a: "Esta cabeça pertenceu a Poseidon".

– Bem feito – ele disse, ainda exibindo o risinho. – Ele mexeu com duas grávidas, sendo uma a deusa e a outra a queridinha do Mestre. Não podia dar em outra coisa. –Depois puxou Mu para um canto mais afastado e continuou: – Já mexeram os pauzinhos para encobrir o "incidente"?

– Ainda não – Mu respondeu. – O Mestre deve entrar em contato com as autoridades nas próximas horas.

EnquantoMáscara quis saber os detalhes da invasão à fortaleza de Julian, que culminou na parte mais interessante para ele: a decapitação do milionário, Dohko consolava Shiryu e Seiya, ambosdesesperados porboas notícias vindas da sala de cirurgia. Somente cerca de duas horas depois, uma médica as trouxe. Saori passava bem depois da cirurgia que reparou o ferimento feito por Julian, o qual não atingiu seriamente nenhum órgão, embora tenha passado bem perto do intestino e do útero.

– Graças a Deus – Seiya murmurou, chorando de alegria, e foi abraçado pelos companheiros.

Shiryu aproveitou para pedir notícias de Shunrei mas soube apenas que ela ainda estava em cirurgia. Levou mais algumas horas até outro médico retornar à sala de espera.

– Fizemos tudo para salvar os dois – ele começou a falar.

Shiryu respirou fundo. Passou as últimas horas preparando-se para ouvir que perderam o bebê. Queriam muito esse filho, mas tudo bem, teriam outros depois, o importante era que Shunrei ficasse bem.

– Mas a hemorragia foi muito severa – o médico continuou. – Tentamos de tudo para controlar. Se ela tivesse chegado antes, talvez tivéssemos conseguido salvá-la...

Shiryu ficou olhando para o médico sem conseguir entender direito o que ele disse e quando finalmente conseguiu assimilar, deu um grito desesperado. Seiya amparou o amigo, abraçou-o fortemente tentando confortá-lo, mas assim que o médico se afastou do grupo, Dohko fez com ele o soltasse.

– Onde está o objeto que lhe dei quando se casou com Shunrei? – ele perguntou num tom tão urgente que assustou os outros cavaleiros.

– Me deixe em paz! – Shiryu bradou de volta. – Não quero saber de mais nada.

– Controle-se, Shiryu! – exasperou-se Dohko, segurando fortemente o discípulo pelos ombros. – Olhe pra mim! Olhe pra mim agora! Onde está o vidro que lhe dei no casamento?

– Eu só quero ir com ela... – Shiryu murmurou aos prantos, caindo de joelhos.

Dohko deu-lhe um tapa forte na face.

– Só diga onde está o frasco! Vamos! Diga agora!

– Em casa! – ele respondeu, em meio às lágrimas.

– Que casa? Rozan ou Tóquio?

– Tóquio…

– Mu, você precisa ir buscar esse frasco – implorou Dohko.

– Preciso saber o local de destino ou de algo para me guiar. Não conheço a casa dele em Tóquio.

– O Kiki conhece bem... – Shiryu murmurou. Não estava entendendo o que Dohko queria com aquilo, mas ele estava tão desesperado que resolveu colaborar. – Ele conhece nossa casa, sabe onde está o frasco, Shunrei mostrou a ele.

Mu imediatamente teleportou-se aos arredores do Santuário para buscar Kiki. Juntos, teleportaram-se para a casa de Shiryu em Tóquio, onde ele rapidamente explicou a situação ao menino, que o encarava confuso por ter sido carregado daquela forma. O garoto foi direto ao quarto do casal, pegou a caixa de madeira que continha o frasco e os dois voltaram para Tinos.

– Aqui está, Mestre – Mu disse, entregando o frasco a Dohko.

Enquanto Mu buscava o objeto, o Mestre conversou com os médicos responsáveis e conseguiu acesso à sala de cirurgia onde ainda estavam os corpos de Shunrei e do bebê. Ele entrou na sala primeiro e viu os dois, Shunrei na mesa de cirurgia, totalmente coberta por um lençol, e o bebê numa bacia de inox.

Shiryu entrou logo atrás dele, dando passos vacilantes, com um aperto no peito e uma vontade de gritar de novo até não ter mais voz. Lembrou-se da tristeza que sentiu anos atrás, quando acreditou que achou que Shunrei havia sido morta pelo cavaleiro de Câncer. Agora ele se redimiu tentando salvá-la, mas foi inútil. Sabia que ela não gostaria que ele pensasse assim, mas Shiryu não conseguia evitar o desejo de ir com ela e com bebê para o outro mundo porque de todas as coisas tristes da sua vida, o abandono dos pais, a solidão na primeira infância, essa era sem dúvidas a pior. Perder Shunrei, seu amor, a coisa mais importante da sua vida, e perder o primeiro filho, era uma dor para a qual ele não estava preparado.

Enquanto Shiryu buscava coragem para levantar o lençol e ver o rosto de Shunrei pela última vez, Dohko pegou o minúsculo bebê morto no colo. Gentilmente abriu os lábios dele e derramou algumas gotas do líquido escarlate que estava no vidrinho, depois entregou o frasco a Shiryu.

– Vamos, dê isso a Shunrei.

Shiryu queria fazer o que Dohko ordenou, mas suas mãos tremiam e os olhos não viam com clareza através das lágrimas. Então Seiya, que os observava da porta, entrou e tirou o frasco da mão dele.

– Eu estou aqui, meu amigo – ele disse. – Meu irmão, eu estou com você sempre.

Com a ajuda dele, Shiryu descobriu o rosto de Shunrei, abriu-lhe a boca e Seiya verteu o líquido do frasco. Os dois faziam uma ideia do que se tratava, ouviram falar, mas não sabiam direito o que esperar daquilo, então olharam para Dohko. Ele estava tranquilo, com o bebê nos braços, e com um gesto contido pediu para Shiryu esperar. A calma dele deu um pouco de confiança ao Dragão, que olhou novamente para a esposa morta, fez um carinho no cabelo dela, e começou a rezar para que acontecesse um milagre.

Poucos segundos depois, ecoou na sala um choro fraco e lamentoso. Shiryu e Seiya olharam para trás maravilhados e viram Dohko sorrindo enquanto ninava a pequenina criança nos braços. O Mestre apontou para Shunrei e Shiryu voltou-se para ela a tempo de vê-la abrir os olhos.

– Meu amor – ele murmurou entre lágrimas.

– Shiryu... – ela murmurou de volta. Sentia-se confusa, como se tivesse caído num sono muito profundo, do qual tentava acordar, mas não conseguia, quando de repente algo a despertou como mágica.

Shiryu envolveu-a num abraço levíssimo, temendo que fosse uma ilusão e desvanecesse ao toque, mas era real, ela estava ali. Estava viva. Então ele a abraçou mais forte e os dois ficaram assim por alguns minutos, apenas sentindo uma profunda gratidão por ainda estarem juntos nesse mundo. Não disseram mais nada porque não era preciso, tudo que havia para ser dito estava sendo transmitido através do cosmo que brilhava fortemente e cobria os dois.

Era tão bonito de ver que Dohko deixou que ficassem assim um pouco mais, depois se aproximou dos dois levando a criança.

– Eu acho que vocês querem conhecer essa garotinha aqui – ele disse, bastante emocionado.

Shunrei e Shiryu desfizeram o abraço, olharam-se emocionados e em seguida olharam para a menina minúscula nos braços de Dohko. Se um bebê nascido no tempo certo já parecia frágil, a pequenina, nascida aos cinco meses de gestação, parecia que ia se desmanchar de tão delicada. Shunrei acariciou a pele quase transparente, que deixava entrever as veias, enquanto Shiryu teve medo de tocá-la e machucá-la.

O doce momento familiar foi interrompido por um enfermeiro que entrou no recinto.

– Vocês precisam ir agora... – ele começou a dizer, mas parou terrificado ao ver Shunrei sentada na mesa cirúrgica, pegando a filha no colo. – Mas... elas... elas estavam mortas!

– Milagres, meu filho – Dohko disse, orgulhoso. – Milagres. Nunca se deparou com um?

Em questão de minutos, a equipe que operou Shunrei estava na sala, todos perplexos por verem viva a mulher que declararam morta minutos atrás e ainda mais por verem que a criança, uma prematura extrema, estava viva e respirando sozinha.

– Não é possível – um dos médicos disse. – Nada disso é possível. Bebês de vinte e duas semanas não conseguem sobreviver fora da encubadora. Não respiram sozinhos. Não são capazes.

– Tudo é possível – Dohko lhe disse.

– Estou falando de ciência! – bradou o homem e foi até Shunrei. – Vamos levar as duas para exames agora. Tem de haver uma explicação pra isso.

– Não vai – Dohko interferiu, imperativo. – Agora elas precisam de descanso, sossego e carinho. Dê um tempo a elas.

O médico não queria ceder, mas Dohko falou com tanta autoridade que ele acabou concordando em deixar que as duas fossem levadas para um quarto. Lá receberam cuidados e foram limpas dos resquícios da cirurgia. A enfermeira que fez esse trabalho observou com assombro que a sutura no ventre de Shunrei não parecia fresca, começava a cicatrizar como se tivesse sido feita há dias e não há pouco mais de uma hora. A pequenina reclamou um pouco na hora do banho, mas logo em seguida dormiu tranquila no bercinho de acrílico, enrolada numa manta do hospital, enquanto o pai e o avô olhavam-na enternecidos.

– Quatrocentos e dez gramas de peso e vinte e seis centímetros de altura. – Shiryu leu na fichinha que colocaram no berço. – Nunca pensei que veria um bebê tão pequeno – ele continuou, finalmente arriscando-se a tocar na cabecinha careca da menina.

– Ela é um bebê em miniatura – Dohko disse. – Mas é muito abençoada, não acha?

– Demais – concordou Shiryu. – Acho também que o senhor me deve uma explicação para tudo isso, mas não agora. Eu não quero saber agora, só quero dizer muito obrigado. O senhor salvou três vidas, salvou nós três de uma vez só.

– Eu não ia deixar acontecer… não desse jeito. Agora vou deixar vocês três sozinhos, preciso sair para resolver a questão da morte do Julian.

– Sim… faça o que tiver de fazer. Estou pronto para enfrentar as consequências do que fiz.

Dohko assentiu e deixou o quarto. Já sabia exatamente como ia relatar os acontecimentos às autoridades locaise torcia para que tudo saísse como ele esperava.

 

Enquanto isso, Seiya foi ver Saori. Estava ansioso para contar-lhe tudo que aconteceu com Shunrei, Shiryu e a filhinha deles, mas a deusa ainda dormia e ele só ficou ali, velando o sono dela e agradecendo por tudo ter terminado bem.

Quando finalmente acordou, Saori sorriu ao vê-lo. Ainda se sentia sonolenta e meio tonta, mas ter Seiya ali era um conforto.

– O bebê está bem? – foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou.

– Julian não conseguiu o que queria – Seiya respondeu, radiante de alegria. – O bebê está ótimo, você está a salvo, Shunrei e o bebê dela também. Hoje foi um dia de muitos milagres, Saori.

– Julian fez o que prometeu? Devolveu-a?

– Bom, não... Mas o Máscara da Morte conseguiu resgatá-la. Ela também está aqui no hospital e já teve o bebê.

Saori sobressaltou-se.

– Como assim teve o bebê, Seiya? Ela só estava com cinco meses de gravidez!

– Pois é! Mas já nasceu. É uma menina!

– Que os deuses a ajudem. É muito difícil um bebê sobreviver a um parto tão cedo.

– Ah, mas ela está ótima! Já está no quarto com a mãe e o pai babão.

Saori olhou para ele com desconfiança.

– Explica isso direito, Seiya. A história não deve ser como você está me contando.

– Ah, eu só sei que vieram depois da cirurgia e falaram que as duas estavam mortas. Então o Dohko começou com a história de um frasco que ele deu a Shiryu e o que tinha nesse negócio salvou Shunrei e a bebezinha.

– Frasco, Seiya? – ela perguntou. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. – Faço uma ideia do que seja…

– Também faço...

– Que bom que deu tudo certo. Quero vê-las assim que puder.

– Claro, claro, mas agora você precisa descansar. Você também teve um dia duro.

– Bastante – ela disse.

Pensou em tudo que passou nas últimas horas enquanto estava nas mãos de Julian. Todo o sofrimento, toda a humilhação e a punhalada final, a tentativa dele de matar o filho que ela carrega no ventre. Por sorte ou graças aos deuses, o bebê continuava dentro dela. Essa ferida em seu corpo não era nada se comparada aos danos que ele causou em seu espírito. Teria uma bela batalha pela frente para esquecer tudo mas estava certa de que o amor de Seiya era a chave para a cura.

\---S---A---I---N---T---S---

Depois de reportar às autoridades locais que o assassinato de Julian era assunto do Santuário, Dohko voltou para o hospital.

– Aquilo era o que estou pensando? – Mu perguntou ao reencontrá-lo na recepção.

– Sangue Sagrado(2)? – retrucou Dohko. – Mas é claro que sim.

– Você sabia que ia acontecer...

– É, eu sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer – Dohko admitiu. – Guardei o frasco porque eu sabia que ia precisar dele um dia. E dei a Shiryu quando soube que era ele quem ia precisar.

– Mas o sangue não teria esse poder com uma humana comum. Curaria feridas, é verdade, mas ressuscitar uma pessoa?

– Eu achei que valia a pena tentar. Além do mais, você acha mesmo que a Shunrei é uma humana comum? Ela não chegou a mim por acaso. Cuidar dela fazia parte da minha missão. Porque ela também veio ao mundo com uma missão só dela. Ela é Nike, ela é a deusa da vitória. Sempre que a Athena vem à terra, Nike vem com ela. E Shunrei é a segunda Nike de quem cuido. A primeira foi a minha amada Yue (3), que perdi no parto do meu filho, junto com ele. Eu simplesmente não podia deixar que a história se repetisse e Shunrei morresse da mesma forma. Eu tinha de estar preparado. E eu estava.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Eu não lembro se Mu já foi ou não na casa deles de Tóquio, e fiquei com preguiça de reler os quarenta capítulos de Escute Seu Coração.
> 
> (2) Essa coisa do sangue de Athena veio do Episódio G, onde o Garan, criado do Aiolia, tenta roubá-lo para salvar a mãe.
> 
> (3) A história de Yue está no capitulo XI da fanfic "Escute seu Coração". Pretendo transformá-la numa fic à parte, porque sinto que ainda tem história ali...
> 
> Olá, pessoas!   
> Essa história do frasco que Dohko deu a Shiryu está lá na primeira fic da triologia, "O Casamento". Quando finalmente cheguei nessa terceira parte, pensei muito se mantinha ou não esse elemento, presente desde o original, que começou a ser escrito em 2004. Decidi manter porque ainda faz sentido para mim...   
> E sim, eu puxo a sardinha pro lado da Shunrei! Não adianta reclamar! 
> 
> \----------------  
> Reescrito em março de 2019 (depois de uma novela, várias semanas mexendo no cap, ele finalmente ficou como eu queria)


	8. Capítulo VIII

 

**Capítulo VIII**

Tinos, Grécia.

– Espera aí! – Máscara da Morte bradou indo em direção a Dohko com o dedo em riste. – Você tinha um negócio que podia curar a Fatma e não deu a ela?

– Infelizmente não estava mais comigo, Máscara – justificou-se o Mestre. – Você não ouviu que eu dei o sangue ao Shiryu no casamento dele?

– Pedisse de volta, porra! Um pouco que fosse! Não podia era deixar que ela ficasse daquele jeito! Você viu como ela estava sofrendo!

– Máscara, podia não ter o efeito esperado na Fatma e acabaríamos desperdiçando o Sangue Sagrado.

– Não me venha com desculpas! Você podia ter tentado! Não era você quem dizia que gostava dela, seu chinês de uma figa?

– A Fatma não corre risco de morte – Dohko continuou justificando-se. – Não valia a pena arriscar sem saber que efeito teria. Além do mais, todos nós precisamos enfrentar os desafios que surgem nas nossas vidas.

– Todos menos o seu querido discípulo, não é? Para ele você dá um jeito de facilitar tudo. Se eu tivesse decapitado o Julian Solo fora de uma guerra santa, com certeza sua reação seria bem diferente. Todo mundo já teria caído em cima de mim, dizendo que eu sou um maluco sádico, mas porque foi o seu queridinho ninguém fala nada.

– Não é bem assim.

– É, sim. Eu sei que é. Você é um filho da puta egoísta!

– Talvez eu seja, Máscara – Dohko respondeu calmamente.

– Cadê o vidro? Ainda sobrou alguma coisa?

– Não muito. – Dohko mostrou-lhe o frasquinho, que ainda continha um pouco do sangue.

– Eu exijo que me dê.

– Máscara, eu já disse, pode não ter efeito...

– Não importa, eu quero! Se não me der, nós vamos lutar!

Sem protestar, Dohko entregou o vidrinho ao italiano e o viu exigir que Mu o levasse de volta a Atenas. Com um leve movimento de cabeça, o Mestre deu consentimento e no segundo seguinte os dois não estavam mais em Tinos.

Não estava com raiva de Máscara da Morte, pelo contrário, estava impressionado positivamente. Tratar o Mestre do Santuário com tanto desrespeito era ousado demais e desafiá-lo a lutar era uma loucura completa, mas Dohko achou bonito ver o cavaleiro, que possuía um senso de justiça deturpado e era considerado sanguinário e sem coração, fazer isso para ajudar Fatma.

  


_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

A equipe médica atendeu ao pedido de Dohko e deixou Shunrei e sua filha descansarem[, mas depois de algumas horas apareceram no quarto, examinaram-nas minuciosamente, coletaram sangue para analisar. Cogitaram levá-las para outro hospital a fim de fazerem exames mais complexos, mas Shiryu não permitiu. Ele acabou proibindo também a entrada de pessoas estranhas no quarto, uma vez que a mãe e a menina "que ressuscitaram na sala de cirurgia" viraram atração entre funcionários e pacientes do hospital e começaram a ser incomodadas a todo momento.

Shiryu não pôde sequer levar Shunrei para ver Saori, porque depois de poucos passos no corredor foram cercados por pessoas que queriam vê-la. Algumas chegaram ao extremo de tocá-la dizendo que era santa. Os dois voltaram para o quarto e Kiki ficou na porta impedindo as pessoas de entrarem. Só então as duas puderam ter sossego.

O quarto era mantido na penumbra, uma recomendação dos médicos para proteger os olhinhos da menina da luz.

– Você precisava ver como estava olhando embevecido para ela – Shunrei observou, depois de alimentá-la sob o olhar do marido. Como ela era pequena demais para conseguir sugar o seio, ela contou com a ajuda de uma enfermeira para tirar uns poucos mililitros de leite e dar à menina com o auxílio de uma seringa.

– Ela é tão pequenininha, Shunrei – Shiryu disse. – Não devia estar viva, não devia respirar sozinha e, no entanto, está aqui conosco, alheia aos meus olhares. Nesse tempo de gestação os pulmões ainda não estão maduros, mas veja como essa pequena guerreira respira bem.

– É verdade, é difícil acreditar que ainda faltavam quatro meses para ela nascer, Shi.

Ele assentiu e acariciou a pequenina. Quando ela abriu a mãozinha e tentou segurar o dedo do pai, muito grande para seus dedinhos, Shiryu não se conteve e chorou.

– Acho que ela sabe que você é o papaizinho dela – Shunrei disse e finalmente se permitiu chorar.

Momentos antes de entrar no hospital, ela temeu não ver mais o marido e rezou para que Deus desse a ele conforto para superar a perda dela e da criança. Sabia que seria muito difícil para ele e, conhecendo-o como conhecia, sabia que havia uma probabilidade grande de ele se entregar à tristeza. Seus últimos pensamentos antes de perder a consciência, foram para que ele conseguisse reconstruir a vida de alguma forma.

Mal pôde acreditar quando abriu os olhos na sala de cirurgia e o viu. Não entendeu bem o que aconteceu, mas ele estava lá, a filha deles estava viva, então ela só agradeceu a Deus e continuava a agradecer cada vez que olhava para a pequena. Shiryu beijou-a na testa e abraçou-a, deixando que ela chorasse o quanto quisesse.

– Meu amor – ela sussurrou e acariciou-lhe os cabelos, agora bem mais curtos e cortados de forma irregular.

– Pela primeira vez na vida vou ter cabelos curtos... – ela disse, lembrando-se do corte forçado e procurando parar de chorar.

– Não fique triste – ele disse e beijou-lhe a testa outra vez. – Você continua linda.

– Não estou. Acho que a mudança vai ser boa, apesar de ter sido forçada. Sabe, a pior parte disso tudo é me tratarem como uma aberração. Fora isso, me sinto ótima. Nem parece que fui operada. O corte já está quase sarado, Shiryu. Ele sabia, não é? Ele nos deu aquele frasco com o sangue porque sabia que eu ia morrer.

– É, ele sabia – Shiryu assentiu, lembrando-se que Dohko ainda lhe devia uma explicação mais concreta.

– Onde ele está agora?

– Resolvendo os impasses diplomáticos sobre a morte do Julian – Shiryu disse sem pensar. Ainda não tinha contado a Shunrei o que aconteceu no resgate de Saori.

– Foi você quem o matou? – ela perguntou.

Shiryu procurou nela algum sinal de incômodo ou aversão. Ela sabia das suas batalhas, sabia que sua cota de mortes era grande, mas em todas ele não teve escolha, era matar ou morrer. Mas não dessa vez. Ele podia ter poupado Julian se quisesse, mas optou por somar mais uma morte, não em guerra mas por motivos pessoais. Não sabia o que Shunrei ia pensar disso, mas esperava que compreendesse.

Ela percebeu o olhar confuso do marido.

– Não fique assim – disse e segurou a mão dele. – Eu sei que você fez isso para nos proteger. E, bom, Julian colheu o que plantou.

Shiryu suspirou aliviado porque era tudo que precisava ouvir.

– Estou ansioso para irmos embora – ele disse. – Você também, não é?

– Sim. Quero receber visitas dos nossos amigos, não de curiosos. Além do mais, preciso preparar as coisinhas dela. O que tínhamos comprado aqui na Grécia se perdeu no incêndio, mesmo assim era pouca coisa e nada serviria nela. Vou ter de fazer algumas roupinhas para essa pequena.

Shiryu sorriu satisfeito. Era bom vê-la pensando em coisas práticas e não no sequestro, na sala de cirurgia ou no assassinato de Julian.

– Ela precisa de um nome, Shunrei – Shiryu observou ao perceber que só se referiam à filha como "menina" ou "pequena" – Ainda nem tínhamos pensado seriamente nisso, mas agora ela nasceu e precisa de um nome.

– Que nome você sugere?

– Eu pensei em Keiko – ele disse. – Com os kanjis de "criança abençoada".

Pensativa, Shunrei repetiu o nome. Depois sorriu e declarou:

– Então ela vai se chamar Keiko. Keiko Suiyama.

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

Los Angeles, EUA.

Hyoga já estava com tudo pronto para voltar para Atenas quando recebeu um telefonema de Aaron Knighter, o homem que o havia trazido para a América.

– Olá, meu rapaz! – o agente cumprimentou, exageradamente alegre. – Eu sei que já está de malas prontas, mas tenho uma oportunidade que você não poderá recusar.

– Aaron, já está decidido, eu vou para Atenas.

– Eu sei, eu sei, mas o que tenho pra você não vai demorar muito. Escute, estou com o roteiro de um filme em mãos e acho que tenho um papel perfeito para você. Estamos precisando de alguém novo, alguém que não seja conhecido do público, para causar o efeito que esperamos.

– Filme?

– É. Você tem que fazer um teste, mas tenho certeza de que será aprovado e o papel será seu.

– Eu não posso, Aaron.

– Serão uns dois ou três meses de gravação, Hyoga. Depois você só colhe os louros.

Hyoga ponderou. Estava gostando do curso de artes cênicas, entusiasmava-se pela nova profissão, onde podia encarnar papeis que jamais experimentaria na vida real e teria dado continuidade às aulas se não fosse pelo incêndio no condomínio. Mas estava decidido a largar tudo, queria ver Eiri, saber como ela estava realmente, ficar por perto até a menina nascer. Só que agora Aaron aparecia com essa proposta, deixando-o realmente tentando a aceitá-la.

– Eu preciso pensar – disse, temendo se arrepender de uma decisão tomada às pressas.

– Vou mandar o roteiro pra você. O teste é depois de amanhã. O endereço estará no envelope. Caso seja aprovado, e eu tenho certeza que será, ainda teremos algum tempo de preparação até começarem as gravações. Coisa de um ou dois meses no máximo. Dá pra você fazer sua viagem e voltar, não dá?

– Sim... Mas é que eu não gostaria de estar comprometido durante esse tempo.

Hyoga ia completar dizendo que em dois meses sua filha nasceria, mas achou melhor não dizer.

– Vai deixar passar a chance da sua vida? – Aaron perguntou, ignorando o comentário de Hyoga. – Tem certeza disso? Leia o roteiro e pense, Hyoga! Eu sei que você vai gostar!

– Está bem. Eu lerei.

Mais tarde, Aaron mandou entregar na portaria um pacote com o roteiro, o endereço do teste e um bilhete:

"Essa é a chance da sua vida! Agarre-a!".

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

Santuário, Grécia.

Quando Shun e June chegaram ao Santuário junto com Agatha e Saga, foram logo informados do incidente com Shunrei e Saori, e do plano em curso para resgatar as duas. Souberam que Mu apareceu rapidamente e levou Kiki sem dar nenhuma explicação, o que deixou todos ainda mais apreensivos. Agora os cavaleiros estavam reunidos na casa de Áries, aguardando notícias.

– Alguma coisa muito séria está acontecendo, June – Shun disse. – Se fosse algo simples como disseram, eles já estariam de volta. Espero de verdade que não seja nada demais, mas estou com medo.

– Bom, vamos torcer para dar tudo certo.

– Sim – Shun assentiu, pensando em Shiryu.

Sabia que o que quer que Julian tivesse feito com Shunrei, Shiryu não deixaria passar. Não concordava com o estilo do amigo, gostava de ver as coisas resolvidas com conversa, mas sabia que quando se tratava da esposa, ele não media seus atos. Restava torcer para que, além de Julian, ninguém mais saísse ferido.

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

Em Tinos, Dohko continuava trabalhando para resolver os problemas decorrentes do assassinato de Julian. Foi chamado à delegacia para prestar explicações. Como Mestre do Santuário, ele tinha prerrogativas de chefe de Estado, uma vez que o local era, de certa forma, similar ao Vaticano (1): um país minúsculo incrustado em Atenas, com suas próprias leis e seu próprio exército. Lá, ele novamente explicou que o incidente se tratava de uma questão interna do Santuário, uma retaliação ao sequestro e tentativa de assassinato de duas mulheres de lá, sendo uma delas a “governante”, e que sim, o cavaleiro se excedeu ao decapitar o herdeiro Solo, mas estava sob forte emoção já que a outra mulher sequestrada era a esposa grávida dele. Ressaltou que as duas estavam grávidas, foram feridas seriamente por Julian e precisaram passar por cirurgias e uma delas quase morreu ao ter o bebê prematuramente.

A seguir, ele forneceu todos os dados de Shiryu, prometeu reter o passaporte dele e garantiu que ele seria punido de acordo com as leis do Santuário. Não era uma completa mentira. Dohko acreditava que ele foi punido pelo próprio Julian quando quase perdeu suas duas pessoas mais queridas, mesmo assim, fingiria aplicar uma pena ao discípulo para satisfazer as autoridades gregas. Ficou acordado que a polícia não interviria mais na questão, apenas acompanharia os fatos de longe, fiscalizando se o culpado estava sendo de fato punido.

Dohko deixou a delegacia satisfeito com a resolução do caso e aproveitou para comprar alguns presentes para a neta. Quando voltou ao hospital, Shunrei e Keiko dormiam.

– Acho que é hora de termos a nossa conversa – ele disse a Shiryu. O discípulo assentiu e acompanhou o mestre, deixando Kiki cuidando das duas.

– Eu acho que o senhor vai falar da Yue – Shiryu disse, quando já estavam afastados do quarto. Dohko assentiu. – Eu estava pensando nisso... Shunrei morreria da mesma forma que ela, não é? Foi por isso que o senhor nos deu o Sangue Sagrado.

– É, foi isso.

– Eu achei que esse sangue era só uma lenda como as que o senhor costumava me contar.

– As lendas têm sempre algum fundo de verdade. Você sabe disso. Mas eu lhes dei o sangue porque era minha missão proteger Shunrei. Também o era proteger Yué, mas eu não consegui. Fiquei tão transtornado, que não pude fazer nada... É normal quando se é jovem. Veja como você mesmo ficou quando recebeu a notícia...

– Sim… – ele concordou, mas estava intrigado com a explicação de Dohko. – As duas faziam parte da sua... missão?

– O que Athena carrega na mão direita?

– O báculo que representa a deusa Nike. E a estátua de Athena carrega uma pequenina estátua alada que a representa também...

– Pois é, sempre que Athena vem à terra, Nike vem com ela. Eu não tenho conhecimento das anteriores, elas sempre foram mantidas à parte, mas Yue foi a que veio na minha época e Shunrei a que veio na sua. Coube a mim cuidar de ambas. Quando Yue nasceu, eu vi nas estrelas que ela seria minha esposa. Depois, quando ela cresceu, bom, você sabe a história, ficamos juntos, ela engravidou... e acabou mal. Eu vi que Shunrei passaria pelo mesmo…

– Isso é tão surreal – Shiryu disse, estupefato.

– Você achava mesmo que uma garota comum teria desconcentrado o Máscara da Morte só porque amava você? Ele se desconcentrou porque sentiu o cosmo emanado dela. Um cosmo cheio de amor, claro, mas um cosmo divino.

– Eu só quero saber se isso afetará alguma coisa na nossa vida? Ela vai ter alguma missão a cumprir, alguma obrigação com o Santuário?

– Não, ela não terá. Ela nem precisa saber.

– Ótimo, pois eu não a quero envolvida nisso. Ela já passou por muito mais coisas ruins do que eu gostaria.

– E eu não sei disso? – Dohko riu. – Vamos voltar para o quarto. Se Shunrei já estiver acordada, quero que ela veja os presentes que comprei para a bebê.

Shiryu abriu um enorme sorriso quando Dohko mencionou a menina.

– Ah, nós escolhemos o nome dela: Keiko.

– Que lindo nome! – ele exclamou. – Eu já estava mesmo me perguntando quando a gente ia parar de chamá-la de pequena!

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

– Está entregue – Mu disse a Máscara da Morte assim que se materializaram na vila e Rodório, melhor lugar para isso, já que as pessoas estão acostumadas com o ir e vir de cavaleiros. O italiano nem agradeceu e já foi correndo na direção contrária ao Santuário, ansioso para chegar ao hospital onde Fatma estava internada.

Enquanto isso, Mu foi para sua casa, onde todos aguardavam notícias. Depois de contar em detalhes o que aconteceu em Tinos, ele ouviu as mais diversas exclamações e perguntas. Todos estavam aliviados por saberem que Saori passava bem apesar do ferimento provocado por Julian.

A atitude drástica de Shiryu foi aprovada por uns, reprovada por outros, mas no geral todos ficaram comovidos com o nascimento prematuro da filha dele e a “morte” de Shunrei.

Quando o burburinho diminuiu, Shun aproximou-se de Mu.

– Quando eles virão para cá? – perguntou ansioso. – Quero conhecer a filhinha do Shiryu!

– Assim que o Mestre resolver tudo em Tinos e as coisas se acalmarem por lá.

– Ainda faltava tanto tempo para ela nascer. Ela está mesmo bem?

– Está ótima, Shun. É bem pequenininha, mas está surpreendentemente saudável.

– E Shiryu? O que vai acontecer com ele a respeito da morte de Julian?

– Quando saí de lá, Dohko estava resolvendo isso. Mas se quer saber minha opinião, não se preocupe.

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

No hospital de Atenas, Máscara acabava de entrar no quarto de Fatma.

– Pensei que tinha se esquecido de mim – Fatma disse brincando quando o viu, mas ele manteve o semblante sério.

– Eu tive que resolver uns problemas. Trouxe uma coisa pra você. – Ele mostrou o vidro com o restinho de Sangue Sagrado. – Você tem que beber esse remédio.

Fatma olhou atentamente para o vidrinho estranho, com um pouco de líquido vermelho escuro no fundo e a aparência de algo muito, muito antigo.

– Que remédio é esse, homem? Nunca vi nada parecido.

– É uma coisa lá do Santuário. Você precisa bebê-lo. Confia em mim, não confia? Eu tirei você do incêndio, acha que eu faria você beber algo ruim?

– Eu confio, mas...

– Então vai beber?

– Sim. Me ajude.

Como ela não podia segurar o vidro, Máscara derramou o restinho do sangue na boca da enfermeira.

– Ugh... isso parece sangue! – ela resmungou, mas engoliu tudo.

– Parece, mas não é – ele despistou. – Engula tudo.

Fatma obedeceu e sua mente travessa não pôde deixar de comparar a frase a algo sexual. Máscara ficou olhando para ela, claramente ansioso, então ela brincou:

– O que foi, Máscara? Você arrumou um negócio milagroso com algum curandeiro doido e tá esperando fazer efeito?

Máscara não respondeu, continuou calado, sério, apenas observando-a. Depois de alguns minutos, viu a expressão de Fatma mudar.

– Me sinto estranha – ela afirmou. – Meu corpo parece estar formigando...

O cavaleiro então tocou a mão dela e viu a enfermeira sobressaltar-se ao sentir o toque.

– Eu estou sentindo? – ela indagou, mexendo a mão, virando-a e segurando a de Máscara da Morte.

– É, você está! – ele disse e finalmente sorriu.

Continua...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -S-A-I-N-T-S-
> 
> (1) O Vaticano, ou Estado da Cidade do Vaticano, é uma cidade-estado localizada em Roma. É um ente soberano de Direito Público Internacional, com força militar própria (a Guarda Suíça). Comparei o Santuário ao Vaticano nesse sentido, de ser reconhecido internacionalmente como um Estado e ter sua própria força 'policial'.
> 
> -S-A-I-N-T-S-
> 
> Hey, people! Voltei!
> 
> Dessa vez nem demorou tanto, hein? As coisas estão bem corridas por aqui, mas na medida do possível estou colocando as fics para andar.
> 
> Beijos meus e da Keiko a todos que continuam acompanhando a fic!
> 
> Chii
> 
> Reescrito em março de 2019


	9. Capítulo IX

 

  


****Capítulo IX** **

Um iate de propriedade da Fundação Graad aportou em Tinos para levar todos os envolvidos no incidente de volta a Atenas. Dohko resolveu tudo com as autoridades policiais, Saori e Shunrei receberam alta do hospital e o grupo finalmente pôde ir embora, levando Eli e Christos com eles. Shiryu notou a ausência de Máscara da Morte e Mu, e Dohko disse que os enviou de volta ao Santuário para que levassem as notícias e acalmassem os companheiros. O cavaleiro de Dragão achou que era uma desculpa sem sentido já que eles poderiam facilmente informar aos outros através do cosmo, mas não questionou.

Durante a viagem de volta, Saori e Shunrei finalmente puderam conversar direito.

– Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu – disse a deusa, com Keiko nos braços.

Sentia-se culpada por tudo ter chegado a um ponto crítico que envolveu tanta gente e quase terminou na morte de Shunrei e da filha que ela esperava. No fundo, Saori sabia que o controle da situação nunca esteve em suas mãos, mesmo assim não conseguia evitar a culpa.

– O que importa é que nós e nossos bebês estamos bem – Shunrei lhe disse. Aproveitava a viagem para ajustar à mão as roupinhas que o mestre comprou a fim de que servissem na filha, que tinha o tamanho diminuto de uma prematura extrema.

– Sim, é verdade. – Saori levou uma mão ao ventre. – Eles são a parte mais importante disso tudo. Seiya me falou sobre o Sangue. Fico feliz por Dohko ter tido a sagacidade de usá-lo. Seria muito triste se vocês...

– É, seria – Shunrei interrompeu secamente. Não queria ficar falando de sua quase morte. Estava muito feliz, grata e completamente pronta para esquecer tudo e seguir adiante.

Horas depois, o grupo desembarcou em Atenas e seguiu direto para o Santuário, onde foi recebido por aplausos emocionados dos cavaleiros. A deusa estava a salvo e de volta ao lugar que lhe pertencia, trazendo consigo a mulher que simbolizava Nike e que voltou dos mortos com a filha.

Por ser a casa mais próxima, a comemoração pelo retorno delas foi em Áries mesmo. Todos os criados se uniram e, em tempo recorde, prepararam um banquete para o jantar. Os cavaleiros buscaram as mesas e cadeiras de do refeitório e puseram-nas no salão principal da casa para que todos pudessem desfrutar da refeição.

Com a permissão do Mestre, Eli e Christos também puderam entrar na casa e participar da festa. A camareira gostou da permissão, pois assim teria a chance de conversar melhor com Camus.

Shun cumprimentou Shiryu com um abraço e foi conhecer a filhinha dele, que estava no colo de Shunrei.

– Agora você é papai, meu amigo! – ele disse, dando um tapinha nas costas de Shiryu.

– Sim, e ela é um milagre – Shiryu disse orgulhoso.

Shun concordou e tocou a cabecinha da menina, que se mexeu levemente com o toque.

– E esse macacão vermelho? – ele perguntou sorrindo, admirado com o gracioso macacãozinho que Keiko usava.

– Foi presente do avô – Shiryu disse. – Vermelho é bom, traz boa sorte, saúde, faz a energia fluir e ela ficou uma graça.

Eiri também se aproximou para conhecer a pequenina.

– Mas quem diria que essa mocinha nasceria agora, hein, Shunrei? – ela perguntou.

– Pois é – Shunrei concordou. – Nunca imaginaria. Felizmente deu tudo certo. Em breve será a vez da sua filha.

– Sim, é verdade. Já estou tão ansiosa... Só o Mu consegue me acalmar!

– Ainda bem que ele consegue! – ela disse e as duas riram. Depois, Shunrei completou: – Vou rezar para que tudo dê certo.

– Obrigada – Eiri agradeceu. – Ainda faltam dois meses, daqui até lá você já vai ter experiência com a Keiko. Se eu precisar de ajuda, vou saber para onde correr.

– Claro, Eiri. Conte comigo.

A princípio, as atenções de todos dividiram-se entre a deusa e a curiosidade para ver Keiko, mas a certa altura da festa duas pessoas chegaram para roubar a cena: Máscara da Morte e Fatma. A enfermeira andava normalmente e parecia completamente saudável. Dohko abriu um largo sorriso satisfeitos ao vê-los.

– Podemos participar da festa? – Máscara perguntou, mas seu tom não era muito amigável.

– Lógico! Sejam bem-vindos! – Dohko lhes disse, depois aumentou o tom de voz e prosseguiu: – Pessoal, se temos festa hoje, é porque esse homem aqui fez a coisa certa.

Seguiram-se aplausos inesperados que deixaram Máscara da Morte encabulado. Shiryu aproximou-se dele.

– Mais uma vez, muito obrigado – disse o Dragão. – Sem você, nada disso teria sido possível. Eu teria perdido as duas sem sequer saber onde estavam.

– De nada – ele respondeu, mas não ia perder a chance de dizer a Shiryu e Dohko o que pensava de verdade. – Fico feliz por ter sido útil, mas vejam a Fatma curada. Vocês podiam tê-la ajudado muito antes e, no entanto, deixaram-na sofrer. É desse tipo de justiça que você falou quando me deu sermão, Shiryu? O que é bom e justo só vale para a sua esposa?

– Máscara, deixa isso pra lá – Fatma pediu.

– Eu não sabia o que era aquilo, Máscara – justificou-se Shiryu. – Shunrei e eu recebemos do Mestre no nosso casamento e guardamos numa gaveta sem saber.

Dohko também interferiu:

– Eu não espero que você entenda as minhas razões, Máscara.

– É, eu não vou entender nunca!

– O importante é que agora eu estou bem, não é mesmo? – Fatma disse, tentando amenizar o clima tenso entre três. – Dohko, eu sou muito grata por tudo que fez por mim. Não tem importância essa história do remédio milagroso. Ele veio na hora certa.

– Pra mim tem importância! – Máscara insistiu aos berros.

– Esqueça isso! – Fatma pediu. – Vamos comemorar, Máscara. É só o que importa.

Máscara queria bater de frente com o Mestre outra vez, confrontá-lo, humilhá-lo, mostrar a todos o quanto ele era egoísta e injusto. Entretanto, sabia que já tinha ultrapassado os limites em Tinos e achou melhor conter-se, embora isso lhe exigisse um esforço enorme. E, principalmente, não queria aborrecer Fatma nesse dia tão especial para ela.

 

– Podemos conhecer sua filhinha? – Fatma perguntou a Shiryu, esperando que a pergunta fizesse os ânimos se acalmarem. Ele assentiu e pediu que eles o acompanhassem até onde Shunrei estava.

– Muito obrigada, Máscara – Shunrei disse a ele. – Keiko e eu devemos nossas vidas a você.

Máscara mal olhou para a menina e forçou um sorriso, enquanto Fatma a encarava com curiosidade profissional.

– Já vi bebezinhos pequenos assim – disse a enfermeira – , mas na incubadora, cheios de aparelhos. Respirando sozinha como ela? Nunca.

– Ela tomou o mesmo negócio que você tomou – Máscara explicou, tentando parecer indiferente.

– Ah, sim, agora entendi. O negócio mágico que trouxe a Shunrei de volta.

– Exatamente. Agora já deu, né? Vamos procurar alguma coisa pra comer e beber porque eu estou morrendo de fome.

– Vamos. A gente se vê por aí, Shunrei.

– Até qualquer dia, Fatma.

 

O cavaleiro e a enfermeira procuraram lugares na grande mesa de jantar e começaram a comer enquanto recebiam congratulações pelo heroísmo de Máscara da Morte.

Shina, que também compareceu à festa, cumprimentou Saori apenas formalmente, deu uma olhada rápida em Keiko e manteve-se afastada de todos depois disso. Sentia um misto de raiva e decepção por ver Seiya com a deusa, feliz e cheio de cuidados com ela. Ao mesmo tempo, pensava em Dohko, no beijo que trocaram dias atrás, do qual ela tinha gostado apesar de tudo.(1)

Dohko notou o distanciamento dela e foi procurá-la. Os dois deixaram o salão e quando voltaram, muitos minutos depois, estavam de mãos dadas, fato que não passou despercebido pela maioria dos presentes.

– Com certeza seremos um dos assuntos do diário de fofocas desse lugar – Shina cochichou.

– Deixe que falem – ele retrucou alegremente. – O que importa é que estamos felizes, não é?

Eles tornaram-se assunto ainda durante o jantar, que continuou animado e barulhento, mas depois de alguns minutos, Saori quis se retirar.

– Bom, pessoal, está na hora de subir – ela disse. – Ainda estou me recuperando da cirurgia. Amanhã teremos mais tempo para conversar.

Todos os presentes levantaram-se e curvaram-se em respeito a ela. Então Seiya pegou-a no colo e, sob os aplausos dos companheiros, subiu as Doze Casas até os aposentos do Grande Mestre. Lá em cima, colocou-a na cama e ficou ao lado dela, em silêncio, acarinhando-a, sentindo-se feliz por finalmente tudo estar bem.

– Será que o nosso filho é menino ou menina? – ela perguntou, quebrando o silêncio. Sabia que Seiya pensava na mesma coisa.

– Não sei por que, mas acho que é menino – ele disse.

– Pois eu acho que é menina – discordou Saori. – Mas na verdade, não importa muito. Só quero que nasça saudável. Depois de tudo isso que passamos, é só isso que desejo.

– Bom, eu também – ele disse. – Espero que não tenhamos mais surpresas ruins.

– Sim, meu querido, apenas surpresas boas.

– Ah, eu estou pensando numa coisa... Não vamos voltar mesmo pro Japão, né?

– Provavelmente não.

– A minha prioridade era você, mas agora que está tudo bem, preciso pensar na Seika também. Acho que ela gostaria de voltar para cá, afinal foi aqui que passou a maior parte da vida. Posso arranjar uma casinha lá em Rodório para ela caso ela não queira ficar no Santuário.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Em breve nem mesmo nós estaremos aqui. Esses aposentos não são adequados para criar nosso bebê. Vou mandar fazer uma casa para nós no condomínio e moraremos lá junto com os outros.

– Bom saber disso! Então mais tarde vou ligar para ela.

– Ligue. Vai ser bom pra você ter sua irmã por perto. Agora eu realmente preciso dormir, meu querido.

– Vou ficar aqui quietinho até você adormecer – ele disse e deu um beijo nela. – Durma tranquila porque aqui você está protegida.

  


Na casa de Áries, a festa estava chegando ao fim. Quando quase todos já tinham ido embora, Nicoletta recebeu uma missão especial: arrumar o cabelo de Shunrei. Prontamente a cabeleireira acertou a parte de trás, que ficou na altura da nuca, deixando a parte da frente um pouco mais comprida. Quando se olhou no espelho, Shunrei gostou bastante do resultado. Ainda preferia ter cabelos longos, mas já que no momento não tinha opção, ficou feliz por ter um corte bonito. Quando perguntou o preço do serviço, Nicoletta recusou-se a cobrar.

– Assim não vou pedir mais nada a você, Nicoletta – Shunrei falou. – Vou ficar encabulada.

– Dessa vez foi um presente. Na próxima vez você me paga.

– Está bem. Muito obrigada.

– De nada, flor. Será que eu poderia ver sua filhinha de perto? – ela pediu, meio sem jeito. Sempre gostou de crianças e sonhava em algum dia adotar uma. – Fiquei só olhando de longe porque sei lá, talvez vocês se incomodassem se eu ficasse perto demais.

– Claro que pode. Ela está com Shiryu, vamos lá.

As duas foram até Shiryu e Keiko. Nicoletta olhou-a intrigada e tocou levemente a cabecinha careca da menina.

– Ela é tão pequena – Nic falou e ficou se imaginando cuidando de um bebê. Seria um enorme desafio, mas ela achava que podia dar conta. O ideal era que fosse com um marido, mas não importava muito, sempre se virou sozinha mesmo, não seria diferente quando adotasse seu filho. Só precisava ter um canto certo pra morar, ajeitar-se na vida, abrir seu próprio salão de beleza. Talvez Máscara da Morte até aceitasse ser padrinho da criança.

– É, sim – Shiryu disse. – Mas logo crescerá e estará no tamanho normal.

Ele não sabia se seria exatamente assim, mas queria acreditar que seria. De qualquer forma, a menina já era muito amada e cresceria em uma família como ele e Shunrei não tiveram.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

No dia seguinte, Saori mandou chamar Dohko. Recebeu o cavaleiro para a conversa nos seus aposentos.

– Pois não, senhorita – Dohko disse, respeitosamente curvando-se diante dela.

– Preciso muito conversar com você – ela disse. – O que acharia se eu dissesse que quero me casar?

– Acharia uma maravilha, ora essa!

– Não fale como amigo, Dohko. Fale como mestre. Eu não deveria me casar, não é?

– Bom, se formos levar tudo ao pé da letra, não poderia nem estar grávida... Mas sabe, os tempos são outros. Pessoalmente, não vejo problemas em vê-la casada, criando um ou mais filhos, sendo uma mulher de negócios, ou qualquer outra coisa. Acredito e sempre acreditarei que é possível conciliar as coisas.

– Não acha que eu me afastaria da minha missão?

– De forma alguma. Eu não só acredito que é possível conciliar, acredito que é necessário para não enlouquecer. É bom ter uma vida fora, uma pessoa para compartilhar. A senhorita também merece ter essas coisas.

– Fico feliz por ouvir isso, Dohko. Feliz e aliviada. Estava com tanto medo. Nos últimos meses, tudo que eu senti foi medo. Julian me atormentava de todas as formas possíveis. Eu temia o que ele podia fazer aos meus cavaleiros, como de fato ele fez com Shiryu ao sequestrar Shunrei e quase matá-la. Todo mundo dizia que ele não podia fazer nada, mas você viu o que ele fez. Não fosse sua intervenção, teríamos duas mortes, talvez quatro, contando comigo e com meu bebê, e hoje seria dia enterro.

– Ainda bem que tudo se resolveu da melhor maneira possível. A senhorita está bem, Shunrei e minha neta estão vivas.

– Ah, sim! Como foi a primeira noite da Keiko em casa?

– Aquela danadinha em miniatura é a coisinha mais perfeita que eu já vi, mas troca o dia pela noite... Não deixou ninguém dormir!

– Acho que dormirei tudo que eu puder durante a gravidez porque depois…

– É… Depois não vai dar – Dohko disse rindo. Depois pediu licença e retirou-se, deixando Saori com seus pensamentos.

_-S-A-I-N-T-S-_

No final do dia, as meninas de Agatha desembarcaram em Atenas e foram para o Santuário, onde a treinadora as recebeu na entrada e, com autorização prévia, levou-as para a casa de Gêmeos. Para tanto, passaram por Áries e Touro, onde Violet ficou. Aldebaran estava na faculdade, mas ela resolveu esperar pelo retorno do namorado. Em Gêmeos, os dois quartos principais já estavam sendo usados por Saga e Kanon, por isso eles improvisaram um lugar para as meninas no salão principal. Insatisfeita, Rose resolveu pedir a Lily para ficar em Escorpião, onde certamente havia um quarto vago. Celina e Angélica decidiram ficar em Gêmeos mesmo, mas subiram com Rose para ver como Lily estava. Celina animou-se porque passaria por Câncer e estava doida para rever Máscara da Morte, mas as coisas não saíram como ela esperava. O cavaleiro não estava em casa e ela deu de cara com Fatma, com quem teve uma conversa breve, mas levemente hostil. A enfermeira deixou bem claro que o que quer que Celina tivesse com ele, estava acabado. A lutadora não quis sair por baixo e retrucou com "isso é que nós vamos ver", embora no fundo soubesse que não havia mesmo nenhuma chance.

Na casa de Escorpião, Lily recebeu a irmã e as amigas com uma alegria que anteriormente não lhe era comum. A nova Lily sequer parecia a mesma pessoa. Estava muito bonita, levemente maquiada, com um belo corte de cabelo, e unhas bem feitas, esmaltadas com um tom de rosa antigo muito elegante. Usava um vestido ajustado ao corpo, bem diferente das roupas folgadas que costumava usar. Enquanto colocavam os assuntos em dia, Rose notou também a mudança na fala da irmã. Antes ela quase não abria a boca e quando o fazia, falava baixo, quase pra dentro, engolindo as palavras. Agora ela falava claramente, com segurança, projetando bem a voz e articulando cada sílaba. E quando o criado apareceu na sala perguntando se devia servir o jantar, ela respondeu-lhe firmemente que sim, pois Milo teria aula até as dez da noite e faria apenas um lanche quando chegasse. Celina e Angélica entreolharam-se surpresas e felizes com a mudança, Rose, entretanto, custava a acreditar.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Lima, Peru.

Depois de alguns dias trabalho, o detetive Estebán trouxe o primeiro relatório para Ikki: depois de sair do hospital, Esmeralda passou meses dormindo em uma casa de apoio para moradores de rua. Saiu de lá levada por uma senhora que disse procurar uma mocinha para ser empregada doméstica.

Ikki encheu-se novamente de esperança. Se Esmeralda virou doméstica, era porque já estava bem de saúde. Satisfeito com as notícias, ele pagou a semana de trabalho a Estebán e ainda deu-lhe um bônus. Não se importava realmente com dinheiro e bens materiais, tanto que tinha deixado o apartamento e o carro para trás, mas sentiu-se realmente agradecido por ter herdado parte do dinheiro do velho Kido. Não teria desistido de procurá-la jamais, daria um jeito, mas sem o dinheiro seria muito mais difícil.

Quando Estebán deixou o hotel, Ikki resolveu caminhar pela cidade. Andou pelas ruas atentamente, perscrutando cada rosto que via, procurando neles a sua Esmeralda. Entrou em todo supermercado que viu, pois ela podia estar ali, em qualquer um deles, fazendo compras para a patroa. Sentia-se leve e esperançoso como poucas vezes na vida pois acreditava que estava perto, muito perto de encontrá-la.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Isso aconteceu na fic "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos".
> 
> Oi, pessoal!
> 
> Eu voltei e a Seika também vai voltar! kkkkkkk Na boa, eu quase esqueci dela... Nessa fic não dá mais, mas anda quero ser justa com ela e Seiya e fazer uma boa história sobre o reencontro deles.
> 
> Nem tinha pensado nisso, mas a Nina deu a ideia e eu a abracei: Nicoletta tinha que arrumar o corte da Shu! Nada mais perfeitoooo! De quebra, ainda coloquei nossa queridona sentindo seu instinto maternal aflorar! Será que a Nic arranjará um pai para o futuro filhote dela? Façam suas apostas!
> 
> Algumas coisas foram apenas mencionadas (o reencontro de Eli e Camus, a chegada das meninas de Agatha, Dohko e Shina se entendendo, entre outras...) porque o lugar delas é em "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos". A ideia é detalhar tudo lá!
> 
> É isso!
> 
> Beijinsss
> 
> Chii
> 
> Reescrito em abril de 2019

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Linkin Park, Waiting for the End.  
> Sobre o título, escolhi "Esperando o Fim" porque sempre que eu começava a escrever algo dessa história, lembrava duas músicas: "Waiting for the End", do Linkin Park, e "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For", do U2. O espírito dessa fic meio que está contido nessas duas letras.


End file.
